Hogwarts: Romeo & Juliet
by Caspre
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are in love, but are separated by the rivalry of their houses. It seems that fate won't let them stay apart, which leads us to ask: will tradition repeat itself in this twist on the greatest and worst Love Story?
1. Prologue

* * *

**Hogwarts: Romeo and Juliet**

**By Caspre**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Sixth Year**

"Rose, please just wait." James pleaded, and it surprised her, the way he was begging for her attention. She turned and met him with a cold stare.

"I know you're planning something." He said, watching her closely. She didn't deny it, "I just…I don't regret what I've done. I have a good reason."

She snorted, "A good reason for making my life miserable? I bet it's a pathetic one, as pathetic as you." She turned to leave. James grabbed her arm, only to have her wrench herself free as if he was the Giant Squid.

"You have to listen," He said desperately, "Whatever you're planning; I know it's not good, not for anyone."

"It's the _only option_." Rose insisted, and he was devastated to see tears sparkling in her clear blue eyes. _What have I done…what was necessary? Or what was cruel?_

"Please, just listen to me-"

"No! I listened to you back in Second year, when I was young, impressionable, and stupid. I was at my most vulnerable and it almost destroyed what I had with Scorpius. You had your chance to be a good cousin, a friend. You can't help me now."

And she fled the scene.

It was the last time he saw her.

--


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter 1**

**First Year**

Both in their first years, Scorpius and Rose first met. And quite by accident.

"Rose, are you coming or not?" Albus called, hanging out of the beautiful scarlet carriage of the grand Hogwarts Express. He was oblivious to Rose saying her pain felt goodbyes to her family.

"Al, don't rush her." His mother chided from somewhere, engulfed in the billows of steam. Rose was sniffling as she clung to her mother, who was stroking her hair soothingly.

"I don't want to go." Rose whispered into her coat, squeezing beads of misery from her eyes as she shut them tight, hoping to find herself back home.

"But you were so desperate just last year, Rosie, don't you remember?" Her father insisted, clutching the hand of her younger brother, Hugo, who was chattering to young Lily Potter, who herself was moping about her desperation to go to Hogwarts, and her father was right, she had been the same just a year ago. But so much could change in a year. Would she change again at Hogwarts? She liked how she was now...Her father bent down to his knees so he was below her, looking up at her earnestly, his lined face bemused.

"That was before I p-painted my room and made friends with Jane…why can't she come too?"

"She's a muggle, Rosie, we told you, she can't come. And it's probably best to send her letters through their post, she'll have a bit of a fright with an owl popping up outside her window." Hermione reminded her, cupping her chin and smiling reassuringly. Rose gazed up at her, taking in all she could of her mother- the flyaway hair bundled into a clasp, loose strands lifted by the breeze. She committed the depth of those brown eyes to memory, the start of a smile budding at the corners of that mouth, the smell of lavender and freshly mown grass. How was she supposed to go a whole year without the comfort of her mother?

She turned to her father, and had one last look at his eyes, a sky blue that he'd handed down to her, the flourish of red hair, thinning now, the brash colour now faded. She'd miss his itchy jumpers that he wore because Grandma had knitted them specially (though she was pretty sure her own mother had something to do with it as well) and his stupid jokes, that only the two of them would find funny.

"Don't worry, we'll write-"

"Every week?" She demanded tearfully.

"Every week." Her mother promised.

Rose nodded solemnly, and turned to Hugo, flinging her arms around him.

"Bye, Hu." She said blearily, as more tears surfaced.

"Don't forget Maisy." He told her in his piping voice, attempting to lift the cat basket with his little arms, which caused Maisy to yowl in protest at the sudden movement.

"I'll get it." She took it off him hastily, realizing that she was going to miss her little brother's clumsiness, regardless of the many times she claimed to have hated it. She gazed at her family through her blurred vision and knew that already she couldn't wait for the holidays.

--

Scorpius Malfoy had much less trouble bidding farewell to his own parents.

"I'll write if you want me to," He offered, just to fill the silence as they waited for him to board the train.

"Only if you feel the need." His father said stiffly, straightening his smart robes, a little _too _formal for a simple outing to the train station. Scorpius didn't expect him to say anything other than that. Emotion was something his father didn't like to portray publicly.

"I'd better find Matilda th-" But before he could speak another word about his sister who had already boarded the train, his mother had folded him into a hug. He took in the starch smell of her perfume and waited for her to let him go. What was the point of pretending that the embrace was a sign of affection rather than a simple obligation?

"Stay out of trouble." Meaning _we have a reputation to think about. _

"Study hard." His father added. _We're depending on you to do well; otherwise you'll be a disappointment to the whole family. _

His mother finally stepped back, gripping his shoulders for a little longer and harder than necessary, before releasing him. He could almost hear her thanking God that he wasn't her responsibility anymore.

"Goodbye." They both dismissed.

"See you at Christmas." He said and he turned round, not before hearing the words:

"We'll see."

Alone and determined to get away from his parents as fast as possible, the eleven-year-old, just an eleven-year-old, felt their gaze drop away from him almost at once, uncaring. They'd already said goodbye to Matilda, their chore was done, eleven years of putting up with him finished and to be forgotten. His mother and father stepped through the barrier, severing their connection with the boy for what he hoped was evermore.

--

"That's a lie!"

"I swear it." James Sirius Potter -who was just starting his Second Year and was under the impression that he knew the school better than his Uncle George-insisted, chewing openly on some Wizard confectionary. Rose grimaced at his lack of manners. Grandma would go crazy if she saw him doing that. And there if was, another ache in her chest as she thought of the little things of home.

"Yeah, it's true," James' friend, Maddy Bell said, "Go out to Dumbledore's grave at Midnight, whisper the spell three times and these things called Sherbet Lemons appear."

"But who _is _Dumbledore?" Albus asked in wonder.

"More importantly, what are Sherbet Lemons?" Maddy countered dramatically. The children thought for a moment, their personal images of Sherbet Lemons less accurate than the last.

Feeling discomfort at sitting still for so long with such dreary conversation to listen to, Rose excused herself and went to find the toilet. As she slipped down the narrow aisle she glanced in the compartments. In some there were huge groups of children bundled in, a few sitting on the floor, and there were smaller groups, maybe even just twos or threes. Or one.

She slowed down and looked at the boy sitting on his own, face leant on a fist. He had an owl with him, and even though it was out of its cage, it was sitting quite obediently on one of the storage racks, a beautiful slate gray. She knew who he was. Her father and uncle Harry had spotted him with his parents. Rose had heard the name Malfoy mentioned here and there in her family's conversations, but the topic was never developed. All she knew was that they were rich, pure blood and they weren't strong family friends.

"_Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie." _ Her father had told her upon seeing the Malfoy boy, much to her mother's annoyance. She didn't even know him, though sitting there, with his head in his hand, his expression glum, his shoulders turned in, he looked how she felt.

Exactly how she felt.

And that's what made her slide open the door and step into the compartment, blissfully unaware of how this one decision would be change her life forever.

--

"Hi, do you mind if I sit in here for a little while?"

It was quite a strange question, as if she just wanted a little rest from a long journey, and quite forward for a complete stranger, as if she wasn't going to listen if he said she couldn't. He took in the wild, fiery hair in loose corkscrew curls that fell just around her shoulders, the sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose and the summer blue eyes that were on him, unembarrassed. She was already in her robes and was slight, her big black sleeves pushed up to her elbows, revealing skinny little arms, as pale as snow with more freckles, like sugar spilt across a table cloth. Not saying a word, he nodded. She crossed the compartment and took the seat opposite him, gazing out of the window like he had just been. He stared at her eyes following the country side for a few more seconds before resuming his watch on the passing landscape himself.

There was a silence as they lost themselves in their own daydreams.

"I'm Rose Molly Weasley by the way. This is my first year."

"Mine too." She was expecting his name...he would have to tell her sooner or later, "… I'm Scorpius." He expected her to laugh at the strange name, but she didn't. She continued to stare out of the window.

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"My dad knows your dad." Rose told him simply, "They were in the same year at Hogwarts."

"Oh, they weren't friends were they?"

"No…how did you know?" She smiled at him, at the Déjà vu. He didn't know how to respond to that, a proper smile, one that meant something.

"Well, he wasn't very popular. He still isn't." He mumbled, embarrassed at divulging this sensitive piece of information.

"Oh." She said simply, not pressing him for details. He appreciated it.

There was another silence as the train swayed and rattled, its creaking like a lullaby whilst the beaming sunlight filled the compartment with hazy heat.

"I don't want to go." She whispered, her expression pained as she made her hands into little fists.

"Where?" Scorpius asked softly, surprised by this sudden comment.

"Hogwarts!" She said, slightly more strained this time, turning her clear gaze on him as they both swayed in synchronization with the carriage.

"Well, why not? It's brilliant." He said, although he didn't think this helped.

"I liked it at home, with Mum and Dad and Hugo," Oh no, were those tears? He couldn't handle tears; he hadn't seen them for years, not since Matilda cried at the passing of their Grandfather, whilst his parents stood in the shadows feeling no need to explain to him the concept of death.

But there they were, gathering in her lovely eyes. She tried to blink them away but this only caused them to fall, to roam down her rounded cheeks and drip onto her new uniform. He sat there, frozen as she looked to him for words of comfort.

"You'll change your mind once you get there." He insisted stiffly, still unable to move. He didn't dare pat her on the hand, let alone go and sit next to her, "Honestly, it's meant to be one of the most amazing places in the world, everyone loves it there. My sister's already fretting about leaving and she's only just started her third year."

"But I'll m-miss them." She hiccupped, and it was like a drop of water in a pond.

"You'll settle in," He promised. He didn't understand how it was so easy to talk to her, "You'll soon feel at home. Don't you have any brothers or sisters here already?"

"No, I've got a little b-brother. He's not coming for two years, though. But I've got cousins. Albus and J-James." She sniffled. Scorpius guessed it wasn't the first time she had broken down today.

"They'll look after you." He reassured her, "Just hope you're in the same house as them."

She blinked at him, "I hadn't even _thought _of that!" She looked ready to burst again.

"Oh no, no, you will be." He said hastily, "Family's are always together."

"Always?"

"…Well almost always." He said reluctantly, "But it's really rare, most families have the same traits, you see?

She nodded, letting out another hiccup, just as the door slid open.

It was a boy a little older than the both of them, with messy black hair, brown eyes and square glasses, who'd already managed to mess his uniform up, his scarlet tie hanging low and the top button dangling off.

"There you are! Maisy's yowling for you." He said, looking to Rose, but not before taking a look at Scorpius, "Who are you sitting with?"

"This is Scorpius," Rose said in a small voice, wiping her eyes quickly. Scorpius shifted under the boy's stare.

"A Malfoy?" He said, but it sounded more like a statement, as if he could not believe it. He nodded slowly.

"This is James, one of my cousins, he's a third yea-"

"So you're Matilda's brother?" He demanded. Blushing slightly, Scorpius nodded again. James looked as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"That's a unique sister you've got there, mate." He told him finally. Scorpius wasn't quite sure what this meant, but chose not to answer. Rose shot James a look.

"What do you want?" She asked, surprisingly sharp for an eleven-year-old.

"I was looking for you." He answered, "What are you sitting with him for?"

"We're just talking!" She replied hotly, "Have you got a problem with it?" She was alarmingly direct. James' eyes slid from hers to Scorpius'.

"Let's just see what house he's in." This was all he said before sliding the door shut behind him, leaving them alone together, in a silence much less comfortable than the last.

* * *

**Oooh...Tension. Anyway, I'd love some feedback, guys **

**Toodle, Ooh.**

* * *


	3. Chapter II

_**Sorry this Chapter might be a bit slow, guys, but the story line's gonna pick up after this! Thanks, happy reading. Caspre. x**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**First Year**

It was the night of the Sorting. The Great Hall was glowing with life, anticipation and magic. Rose stood amidst her fellow First Years, her homesickness having been replaced with nerves that made her stomach feel hollow and her head light. She looked up at the magnificent ceiling that was mimicking the weather battering the castle from the outside, and was certain she was hallucinating as the slightly muted thunder growled at her. Or had her mother mentioned something about a simple enchantment? She had no idea; her mind was wiped clear of any insignificant fact in her life up to this moment. The Sorting was the ultimate test of who you were- Rose wasn't sure that she wanted to find out, in case she realized she wasn't someone she wanted to be. Furthermore, whichever house she would be put in, she would have to stay with for the next seven years. It was only natural to feel a bit jittery.

"You'll be fine." Scorpius whispered in her ear, causing her to jump slightly, "Whatever house you're in will be where you belong- you'll feel right at home."

Scorpius himself had a feeling that he already knew where he was going. His family were quite proud of their Slytherin routes, and as he had said to Rose earlier on, families have similar traits.

But although his whole family was very proud of their almost complete 'collection', even they couldn't deny that it wasn't exactly the most pleasant house. Scorpius wasn't sure he wanted to be in the least popular house- he could already see that the three other houses preferred to stay out of their way. For once he just wanted to be accepted- he thought that getting away from home would make this opportunity achievable. He thought he was a good person, he _knew _he was.

But what if your opinion of yourself isn't reliable? Scorpius knew it wasn't easy to look deep inside yourself and see your faults, but he was sure he wasn't a bad enough person to be in Slytherin.

Well...he _thought _he was sure.

However, when his name was called out and he left with one last smile to Rose, who couldn't quite manage one in return, he didn't have much hope.

"_Slytherin is in your blood." _His father had told him. And so had his mother. And his Grandmother and so would his Grandfather had he been alive.

As the hat's low rim engulfed him in darkness, Rose watched on tenterhooks, hoping whatever house he was in, she would follow.

"SLYTHERIN!" It bellowed. Rose's stomach sank. She knew enough of Slytherin to know that she wasn't a possible candidate. As the hat was pulled off of Scorpius' head, she tried to read his face, but he showed no reaction, just headed for the table that was applauding him. The hisses from the other tables cut through her like a knife.

_But he was so sweet…_She thought to herself sadly.

As Scorpius crossed the Great Hall, he caught sight of his sister at the Slytherin table, but decided against sitting next to her- she had already looked away. As he sat down, he caught sight of Rose in the crowd, watching him with eyes that full of sadness once again. That look cut through him like a knife.

After a long wait, and to no one's surprise, Rose was sorted into Gryffindor.

"A proper Weasley through and through," James called over the applause as she took a seat next to him. He smiled, but it didn't reach his hazel eyes. Rose didn't answer, just watched Albus watching the empty plate in front of him with anticipation.

"The food doesn't come up until the Sorting's done, Al." James rolled his eyes, and looked to Rose. She was watching Scorpius talking to one of the other First Year Slytherins. James narrowed his eyes briefly, but didn't say anything.

Across the hall, Scorpius was half-listening to Horatio Winters, a boy his age, who was talking about the Head of Slytherin, Professor Artex.

"Apparently she's been here for over thirty years, but look at her! Doesn't look a day over twenty-nine- I bet she's got the Potions Teacher to cook her up some anti-ageing broth or something…"

"…another Weasley and Potter. And apparently there's two more on the way. I wonder how many Blood-Traitors this school can take?"

He rolled his eyes and silently hated his sister for being just how their parents wanted to be. Even halfway down the table from her he could hear a group of Third Year Slytherins discussing the famous Weasleys and Potters, descendants of the Heroes who saved them and everyone else from the Darkest Wizards on Earth.

"Not so impressive though are they?" Said one haughty looking boy, who was sitting rather close to his sister, "One's a skinny runt and the other's a tubby loser."

"And did you _see _the girl's hair?"

"The colour! Bright orange...like an anti-diorrea potion-"

"Or maybe just bad diorrea."

With a jolt Scorpius realized they were talking about Rose. _Rose Weasley..._he had heard her full name when they called her up, but it hadn't registered. She was a Weasley, Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. He sat there and took it in.

"Are you all right?" Horatio asked, and Scorpius realized he'd clenched both his fists either side of his golden plate, in anger at the idiots talking about Rose.

They tittered to themselves quietly as the final names were called for the Sorting, and the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, an ageing woman dressed in Tartan robes, rose to her feet.

"Just a few notices." She said shortly, "To our new students, the Forest is out of bounds and any of you interested in trying out for the House Quidditch teams the tryouts will be a few weeks from now- ask the Team Captains for further details. To the rest of you, the Caretaker, Mr Filch has resigned-"

There were whoops and cheers- some people actually applauded. She didn't look amused- although was that a twitch in her cheek or a suppressed smile?

"Apparently he couldn't stop the floods of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes infiltrating the school. I hope you realize how hard he's worked to keep this school clean and to limit the chaos."

"Dirty Squib." Someone from nearby hissed.

"Anyway, we hope to hire a new caretaker shortly. But for now, keep the madness to a minimum, would you?" The more she spoke, the more Scorpius liked her relationship with the students, as if their crazy minds were beyond her understanding, "Also, please welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lovegood."

The students applauded politely, but as the woman stood up and made her identity known, the clapping died out- she was wearing a stuffed Ravenclaw on her head.

"Like old times." Professor McGonagall sighed. A teacher near the end of the table, with round cheeks and bright eyes said to the teacher next to him: "My Gran had a hat like that!"

So far, Scorpius wasn't that impressed by the Staff, but he supposed he'd have to give them a chance. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Rose and her cousins waving wildly to Professor Lovegood, who raised a hand dreamily back, before sitting down.

--

After dinner, the First Years were filing out to be lead to their Dormitories. Rose and Scorpius met in the queue.

"Keep with your house, Gryffindors!" One prefect called impatiently, but Rose ignored her. She smiled a small smile at Scorpius, who felt his mouth go dry.

"Shame about the houses." He said lightly. She nodded shyly.

"Doesn't mean we can't be frie-"

"Rose." It was sharp, sharp enough to cut through their conversation. Both their heads turned towards James, who was pushing through the small children, his eyes blazing. Upon reaching Rose, he grabbed her wrist and without a glance at Scorpius, he pulled her through the crowd.

"Wait," She gasped, looking at him as if she'd never seen him before, "What are you doing?"

She didn't even get a chance to have one last look at Scorpius before she was swallowed by the crowd.

And that was how it began.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter 3**

**First Year**

"Why can't you stay a little longer?" Scorpius moped, although he already knew the answer. "Because James is out of detention in five minutes." Rose said sadly, packing up her homework and stuffing it into her bag, "I'm really sorry- same place after dinner?"

They could always count on James having a detention in every space of free time possible. This made it easy for them to meet up without him finding out. There was always the chance of Albus but he spent most of his time watching Quidditch practice, in awe of the older boys trying out their skills on their brooms.

"Same place." He confirmed, helping her pack up. They were in the school grounds, soaking up the last of the summer's sun and beginning to feel the biting winds casting over the ebbing warmth. Over the last few weeks, Rose and Scorpius had been inconspicuously spending time with one another- although most of their classes were together, much to the rest of their houses' dismay, which was something James could not control.

It was James who caused them to have a secret friendship; ever since the night of the Sorting, when he had pulled Rose away from Scorpius and warned her that she shouldn't fraternize with Slytherins, he'd been keeping a close eye on her whereabouts. Well, when he wasn't confined to detention, which was often. And even though Rose loved her cousin, she was beginning to feel a strong resentment towards him, ever since the 'warning' which was really a threat. Her own family.

Scorpius himself couldn't understand it- James didn't know a thing about him apart from his relation to his sister and his house. He couldn't understand why he hated him so much on a first glance. He didn't understand why it hurt him so much.

As Rose flounced across the grounds away from him, Scorpius couldn't help but think that maybe he deserved this. He, after all, appeared to be worthy of the rest of the school's scorn since he was chosen to be in Slytherin- why should Rose, a pure, courageous, strong-hearted and beautiful Gryffindor have to lie with the serpents? Maybe James was right to be strict about their friendship.

But on the other hand, what did that dusty old hat know? That stupid charm could've worn off by now- what if it didn't know a Ravenclaw from a Cauldron?

"Scorpius."

He twisted his head and standing over him, with her head directly in front of the setting sun so it cast a titian halo around her white hair, was his sister Matilda.

"Hey." He said, surprised; it was the first time she had spoken to him since he had gotten here- she was much more interested in hanging around with her friends, "How are you?"

"Let's save the chit chat for another time." She said coolly, her arms folded and her expression meaning business, "That was a Gryffindor sitting with you just a minute ago."

"Yes."

"A _Weasley._"

"Yes." He said, a little testily this time.

"You know what father's said about them." She said sharply, her long, perfectly straight hair drifting in the breeze, "Their blood traitors, the lot of them. What do you think you'r-"

"I bet you didn't know that her father saved our father's _life _on a number of occasions when they were just seventeen." He interrupted, braver than he should have been. No one talked back to Matilda. She narrowed her eyes, her long nails dug into her arms as she clutched them together.

"Who told you that." She asked, deadly quiet, jaw rigid.

"Rose." He replied, "When her father and uncle were fighting against the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. She doesn't know the details but they turned on Father and they saved him. So he doesn't really have the right to go around insulting them, and neither do you."

"That little witch is a liar." She exhaled heavily through her perfect nose, her cold eyes malicious, "You're swallowing her stupid stories like honey, Scorpius, and it's only because she wants to make a fool of you- to think, a Slytherin best bosom pals with a Gryffindor!" She smirked, and it was like every smile Scorpius had ever seen from his family- a dead one.

"What's you're point?" He asked hotly, desperately telling himself that it didn't matter who you were, if you clicked with someone, you clicked and that was that.

"You should stay away from her." She warned, "Otherwise there's going to be trouble, and I don't mean from me. Although if I have to get involved, then you'll be sorry you ever went near that daughter of a mudblood."

And before Scorpius could even draw his wand and realize that pathetic spell they taught the First Years had drained from his memory, she summoned her friends with a graceful wave of her hand and left.

--

"Where were you at lunchtime?" Dorothy asked impatiently, "We were trying out hair grow potions!"

"Watch your eyebrows." Rose warned darkly, and hoped that she'd successfully changed the subject.

"Were you with _him_?" Madison asked scathingly. Rose held her tabby, Maisy, close to her, taking in her scent and thinking of home. It didn't hurt so much that time. But it still hurt a little.

"What does it matter?" She asked quietly.

"He's a slimy Slytherin!" Joanna sneered, and the others shrieked with laughter at this 'wondrous' nickname. Rose winced at the shrill cackles.

"Well, I wasn't with him." She said hotly.

"Then how come we saw you with him on the grounds?" Madison demanded cattily. The other girls nodded simultaneously.

"Then how come you're asking?" Rose asked wearily, rubbing Maisy's ears, realizing that even her rippling purrs couldn't make her feel at ease.

"Because we want to see if you tell the truth or not, and obviously not." Dorothy concluded triumphantly. Rose realized that she knew what her limits of being ganged up on were. She needed to leave before she either hit one of them or burst into tears.

"I'm going for a bath." She whispered, and left Maisy on the bed. She curled up and closed her eyes in contentment. Easy for her…

As she closed the door behind her, she heard an eruption of giggles. She buried her face in her towel for a few moments, before taking off at a fast pace.

As she was nearing the girls bathroom, she heard other footsteps reverberating around the corridor, and before she knew it, she'd turned a corner and bumped right into Scorpius, who was hurrying down to return a forgotten book to the library before it was closed for the night.

"Rose!" He said, his voice a little strained, "What are you- are you ok?"

Those words caused Rose to notice the tears streaming down her face. And then- with genes that could've only been handed down from her mother- she flung her arms around him.

"Rose?" He questioned. With hesitation, he placed his arms around her, and realized that he had never felt so complete. Rose held on for dear life, for the first time taking in his spicy smell and the soft skin of his cheek against hers. It was then, as he spoke words of hushed comfort in her ear, that she realized he would always be there when she needed him.

* * *

_**Opinions Appreciated. **_


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter 4**

**Second Year**

It was the second night of the new school year, and Rose had been in the library since after dinner. It was nearing nine o'clock now, so it would soon be time to get back to her dormitory. You'd think the daughter of Hermione Granger would've had all her holiday homework done within the first week of the summer, but she found that she just couldn't stop having fun. She had kept putting it back, and now she still had two essays in for the next morning.

"Rose." A pair of hands latched onto her shoulders and jolted her, giving her a fright. As she gasped for air, James popped himself into a vacant seat next to her, grinning like he was the cleverest guy since Merlin, "What _are _you doing here?"

"Finishing my homework." She said in a strained voice, praying that only she could hear the pounding of the blood in her ears.

"You mean good old Aunt Hermione didn't have you doing it at wand point?" He gasped theatrically.

"No, she was busy teaching Hugo baby spells on his new wand." She said mildly, flicking through the pages of a text book. She wondered if she could just shoot a comment at him that would make him leave. She could feel the sweat collecting on her back.

"Wait...there's two sets of books…whose books are these?"

An icy palm squeezed her heart between it's cold fingers.

"Rose…?" His voice was getting louder.

"Shh, it's the library." She squeaked, "They're Madison's."

And, finally obeying the rules, James lent forward to whisper into her burning ears: "Well isn't that funny? I just saw Madison, in fact she was wondering where you were too,' Her heart quickened it's pace, "Stop. Messing. Around."

"Just leave her alone."

Both hers and James' heads snapped around to see Scorpius standing there; having returned with the book he was looking for. He had been helping Rose with her homework even though he'd finished his during the first week back home. His wand was drawn. Rose's heart sank; the game was up.

James rose slowly, and as Rose trembled from head to foot, Scorpius stood his ground, arm extended, wand hand unquivering. James pulled out his own wand, a sneer stealing across his lips.

"Please." Rose whispered, tears choking her voice, "Please don't. Just leave it."

"You think you're good enough for her?" James said menacingly, "You stay away from her, Scorpius. I'm sure your sister's already warned you about what will happen if you don't."

Rose let out a sob. Scorpius felt his heart twinge at the sound of it. James untidily packed Rose's things with a mutter and a flick of his wand.

"Come on, Rose, you know the drill." He said, and wrapping his fingers around her thin wrist, he escorted her out of the library, leaving Scorpius alone in the shadows, his wand arm still raised.

--

James sat rose down in an armchair directly in front of the dwindling fireplace. It's embers spat at her maliciously as he towered over her.

"What are you doing, Rose?" He said quietly, "What did I tell you about him?"

She stared into the bitter flames, imagining the climax of a sunset, the death of a Phoenix.

"You said he was a Slytherin." She recited evenly, "You never said he was a bad person."

"That's because the House speaks for itself." James told her darkly, "You do _not _want to get mixed up with them, they're bad news and I was only looking out for you. But you completely ignored me, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't, I considered your warning and then went with my _own _instincts." She argued hotly, folding her arms stubbornly.

"And how would you like it if your parents found out about your little meetings and greetings with that scum?" He said scathingly.

The fire crackled between them, like a bad connection, the connection they had once shared but now it was breaking up. She remembered the time when he fell out of the apple tree and her father had to grow back his teeth, but wouldn't do so until he tried to whistle through them. What had happened to the bright, joking, boy who'd accept anyone for who they were?

"They wouldn't care." She said defensively.

"Haven't you heard Uncle Ron talking about what an evil git old Malfoy Senior is?" He asked darkly, "Or about Bellatrix Lestrange, who tortured your mum? What about Voldemort- he tried to kill all of our parents, our whole family, loads of times! Slytherins are bad news, Rose. If you lie with the Serpents, you're bound to feel the venom."

Rose felt her mouth go dry, thinking of all the Slytherins that had caused them so much pain and cost them so much- their Uncle Fred whom they'd never met, the Grandparents James and Albus didn't have, so many stories unwritten, destroyed before they could have their happy endings.

What if more disaster concurred, what if she led her whole family into a trap?

What if Scorpius wasn't who she thought he was? She'd heard of Slytherin's double-crossings, the lies, the malice. What if it was just another act?

Her head hung as she realized that no matter how much she liked Scorpius, and how she connected with him in a way she hadn't with anyone else she'd ever known, she just could not take that risk.

--

"Rose," Scorpius caught her arm as they made their way to Charms, "He didn't give you too much trouble did he?"

She slowed, and turned too look at him. Her gaze was heavy, and it was obvious she had not slept well. He already felt the distress burning through his stomach.

"What did he do?" He asked, peering into her drooping blue eyes anxiously, "It's not the homework is it? Just say you've left it at home and your parents are posting it to you-"

"It's not the homework." She said numbly, looking more at his jaw line than his eyes, "I just…I can't."

"You can't tell me?"

She shook her head.

"I can't…I can't talk to you anymore." She burbled, the words coming out so quickly that he was sure they were jumbled up, that they were meant for a different meaning than this.

"What? What did you say?" He found himself frantic for reassurance, that she was just tired and wasn't up to conversation. The surge of students pushed past them, causing them to drift apart slightly.

"I can't talk to you," She repeated, "I can't see you, I can't go near you." And the thing that really broke his heart was her expression- one of the things that drew Scorpius to Rose was simply the fact that every one of her facial expressions had meaning, had a purpose, but the one that pulled at her features now…it was like the one he thought he had escaped from through her. It was a dead one.

"Don't let him separate us!" He begged, "Don't listen to James-"

"It's me." She said simply, her voice the same, repeated tone, "I made this decision, not James. I just can't trust you. Bye, Scorpius."

And once again, she was swept away by the tide of students. Scorpius felt himself cave in- Rose was his only friend here, the other Slytherins only made scathing remarks about others, he just wasn't like them and it wasn't as if anyone else would accept him, the son of Draco Malfoy.

But if he wasn't bad enough for Slytherin, and not good enough for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff...

Where did he belong?

What made his breathing halt and head spin was that he was certain all along it was with her.

It wasn't until he could no longer see the bright red hair that he whispered her name, his first friend, his best friend.

"Rose..."

And when he heard the braying laugh of James Potter his blood began to boil. His heartbeat became a purposeful tempo, it's crescendo rallying him on as he strode up to him and whipped out his wand, pointing it square between his eyes.

Nothing could stop him now. Not when she didn't care anymore.

* * *

_**A.N. Ooh first cliffhanger!**_

_**I love your reviews. That's a good enough hint, right?**_


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter 5**

**Second Year**

He didn't get anywhere. Before he knew it there were five wands pointing back at him, with leering older boys attached.

"She did the right thing, Malfoy." James insisted, lowering his wand, and his peers followed, "She made the choice all on her own."

Scorpius knew it couldn't be true, and there was no way he'd believe him. He felt the fire subsiding inside him, but after that came the flood of realization that his best friend didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and he had no one to turn to except the Slytherins. He fought through the crowds, leaving the boys to guffaw after him.

--

"Still sulking, Scorpy?" Matilda called from one of the leather sofa's to Scorpius, who was hunched over a table doing his homework. What else was there to do? No more sneaking out to meet Rose in their special meeting place, no more late nights in the library, snickering over rumors about the teachers. No more adventures, nor the warmth just from her presence, a meaningful glance, the glint of recognition in her eyes as she picked him out of the crowd.

No more.

"Now don't be a baby." She cooed, although there was an undertone of warning, "In the long run, what would she want with you?"

It stung.

After the lights went out in his Dormitory that night, Scorpius curled himself into a ball and buried under the duvet. Now there was nothing- nothing cannot hurt.

As he screwed his eyes shut and took himself away to their special meeting place, he imagined Rose there with him, of course, giving him that smile with an edge of surprise to it, whenever he would say something that made her laugh, the one that would split open her face and make the world feel right. But it crept back again- the reality- the fact that nothing was right, nothing at all. His parents didn't want him, his sister, his house, nor the others. And then there was Rose. Scorpius had gotten a glimpse of what he believed was friendship and again, he was tossed aside. There really was something wrong with him.

It wasn't the first night that Scorpius cried himself to sleep.

--

_**The Months Passed…**_

**--**

"Come on, Rose!" Madison giggled, tugging her by her small hands, "Let's go!"

They followed both Dorothy and Joanna out of the portrait hole, amongst many other students. It was the second Quidditch match of the season and they were all wearing their scarlet scarves, some with homemade banners and magnified whistles, all sorts of merchandise. Rose felt a little nervous for her house- they were up against Ravenclaw who had a strong team this year. If they lost this match by more than a hundred points they had no hope of winning against Slytherin.

Soon enough, they were in the stands, yelling calls of encouragement to their team as they approached the pitch.

As they kicked off and rose into the air, followed by the surge of screams and cheering, Rose decided to follow a certain beater on the Gryffindor team.

"Keeping an eye on anyone, Rose?" Dorothy nudged her a little too hard, winking cheekily as Rose felt her face flush.

"No." She replied too quickly, keeping her eyes fixed on the pitch, this time watching no one in particular.

"Oh shut up!" She squealed, "You're _so _looking at Taylor Nailsey!"

"Taylor? Rose likes Taylor?" Joanna piped up, looking away from her binoculars and to Rose for an explanation. Rose didn't think she could've been more uncomfortable if the commentator announced it through the microphone. Madison was staring at her too.

"Yep, she's liked him since before the Christmas holiday," Dorothy told them without shame, "He helped her with her bags because she couldn't do a levitating charm!" The three of her friends sniggered together at her expense as Rose wished she could be out there on the pitch, away from all of this stupid, childish teasing.

What made Rose even more upset was that she _could _do a levitating charm- she had her mother's brains- she had simply put her bags down down to give a hug goodbye to…a friend whom she hadn't spoken to in a while, and Taylor had lifted them into the air before she could protest, with a quick grin that brought out his dimples and a wink that happened so fast she didn't even have time to catch her breath.

She had no idea how she could've been so stupid to have told Dorothy. It was amazing that she had held out for over a month. Rose told herself that at least she wasn't into pretty boys like the other Gryffindor beater, Michael Collier, a fourth year whom all three of her friends fell over themselves after.

Rose found her eyes following Taylor Nailsey's slim, streamline frame as he sped around the pitch. With a lazy flick of his wrist he caused a bludger to rocket towards one of the Ravenclaw Chasers. With a squawk, she careered out of its way, but dropped the Quaffle. The Gryffindor opposition swooped beneath her and snatched it from the air, making his way to his own goal hoops. There was a surge of screams from the Gryffindors, as the Ravenclaw's grimaced.

"_-Skillful weaving there from Mayfield, and a lighting pass to Gane, back to Mayfield, passes to Diaz, and Mark Jacobs gets ready- will he save it- NO! And that's thirty-zero to Gryffindor!" _

The crowds roared it's appreciation, as Taylor did a spin in the air in triumph. But then-

"_Probably the best scoring we've seen this tourname-OUCH! And Collier has taken a _staggering _hit to the arm from a bludger-"_

Joanna, Madison and Dorothy all shrieked and jumped around, standing on their tip-toes to get a better look with their tearful gaze. Rose smirked to herself.

"_-But you've gotta appreciate what _aim _Ravenclaw's beater, Marc Holly has got, it's admirable. And Collier has touched down- it looks like a timeout."_

The aged Madam Hooch zipped down beside him, and was followed by the rest of Gryffindor's team. In the air, the Ravenclaws shared some high fives.

"Those idiots! Sometimes Quidditch is so barbaric…" Joanna shouted over the screams of protest from the crowds. Rose shook her head.

"No, it was Collier's fault; if he knew what he was doing then he could easily have deflected that shot!"

"Well, if you know so much, maybe _you _should go for it!" Madison called cattily, but Rose listened. She didn't only imagine being on the team with Taylor, but just thinking about the feeling of exhilaration it could bring her and the novelty of belonging to a team. _Imagine winning the whole tournament_…it made her bubble with excitement.

So when Collier decided that- even though it only took a second to fix his arm- he would give Quidditch a break, Rose was the first to sign up for the tryouts.

--

They hadn't spoken for months. Rose moved away from sitting next to him in lessons, sharing tables with her three friends from her Dormitory, who were worse news than Scorpius was, in his own opinion. He'd overhead their conversations, which was more giggling than an actual exchange of words, and had learnt of Rose's crush, a popular beater in the year above. Her relationship with her cousins was a much better one, and now her brother had started his first she'd spent time with the three boys on their breaks. If he ever saw her in the library he'd take a smart step behind a bookshelf and tried to slow down the pace of his heartbeat.

He'd seen her life without him, and he tried so hard to tell himself that it was worse. But deep down, he knew that it was only his that was growing darker each day away from her, whereas she was moving on, as if nothing had ever happened.

--

**_Ok next chapter it starts to hot up ;D a bit of romance going on and will Scorpius and Rose ever get back to being friends...? _**

**_Reviews- i REALLY like reviews ;D _**


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter 6**

**Second Year**

This was it, the end of the year, and the Quidditch Final. Slytherin vs Gryffindor, possibly the most common opponents throughout the history of Hogwarts. Rose sat in the changing rooms and held her bat firmly in her hands, which were becoming increasingly sweaty.

"Just do your best." The Captain, Macy, whimpered, simply too nervous to give a substantial pep-talk. They rose to their feet, and stepped out to meet the crowds.

Rose had been on the team since January, and now it was nearly July. The whole team was impressed with the twelve-year-olds talents, and treated her like the baby sister. She only hoped that Taylor didn't see her like that as well. He gave her a wink as they mounted their brooms side by side. As the beaters, they had their own connection, and regarded each other as friends as well as team mates. Rose was ecstatic that she got to spend so much time with him that she even ignored her friends making jealous comments.

Just as Rose's blush began to fade, she saw something that made her heart stop. The roars of the crowds were drowned out, and all she could hear was silence. There, standing with the Slytherin Chasers, was Scorpius.

She had no idea he was on the team. Maybe James didn't know, or he just didn't tell her. She had been careful to avoid him as best she could. It didn't stop them being in the same classes, but she never looked at him. She didn't let herself.

But now she was looking at him. She couldn't stop. And he was too, their eyes pulled together as if by some invisible force.

And then the whistle shattered through them, and Rose had to kick her legs to get things working. But it proved useless, and she found herself not shooting upwards, but steadily rising, getting to grips with flying _and _trying to prevent herself from losing it.

"_It's a bit of a shaky start for Weasley there, but we've all seen her impressive beating, so let's not be too quick to judge- and the new Chaser, Malfoy has already got the Quaffle- blimey he's not wasting any time is he? He's heading to the goal before the opposition can even get their act together- Malfoy passes it to Warburton, Warburton shoots- can it possibly be the record for quickest score- _NO! _Just a shot too low, there- oh, but Malfoy's speeding after it- isn't that the keeper's job?- and he's caught it- he's taking another shot from the _opposite_ side, and it's through!"_

Rose watched, lost in mid air as she witnessed Scorpius dancing through the air. He had mentioned his father being a seeker once, but he was obviously a natural Chaser.

"_Will the ref allow a backwards shot? _YES! _It's ten- zero to Slytherin!"_

The Gryffindors shrieked their protests but the Slytherins were victorious, chanting Scorpius' name over and over, until it became just nonsense jumbled together-

"ROSE! Are you going to get to work or not!?" James bellowed, as he sped past her.

"Oh, right!" Rose was furious at herself, being distracted by Scorpius, but not as much as James. He narrowed his eyes and flew away from her, leaving Rose to keep an eye on the bludger that was running adamant without its beater. Speeding after it, Rose aimed at the Goalie, who was about to take on a shot from one of Gryffindor's chasers. It worked- he had no idea which ball to concentrate on and just flew out of the bludger's way, allowing the Quaffle to simply slip through the middle hoop.

"_BRILLIANT maneuver by Weasley!" _

She felt herself glow inside with pride as she took off after the bludger again, who was heading for one of their chasers.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was still getting to grips with his first game. He had known Rose was on the opposing team, but by the way she was staring at him at the beginning told him she was unaware that he had gotten onto the team just last month. But it felt good to have her freely looking at him again, without shame, without worry. And also, he was pretty pleased that she got to see his first goal. But he told himself to forget about her, and got stuck back into the game.

The game continued, and Slytherin scored again and again. Rose had no idea that Scorpius was such a good shot- he could certainly rate himself next to Julio Diaz, Gryffindor's own star Chaser. As he scored his seventh goal, he didn't take a lap around the pitch, he didn't even punch the air; he just fell back once more, his eyes always following the Quaffle.

About half and hour into the game, James leveled himself with Rose after she shot a bludger towards one of the other Chasers.

"Okay, Rose, it's time we took out Malfoy."

He was half concentrating on their conversation, half scanning the large expanse for the golden snitch he sought after. "If he scores three more, then we have no hope of winning, not even if I catch the snitch."

Rose had felt the heat wash over her face, and she looked to James. He seemed oblivious to her reaction, watching Scorpius do a hairpin turn as Diaz intercepted his pass with a slightly sinister expression.

"See, he won't take his eyes off the Quaffle. Even if the beater performed a nice little dance in a tutu before it came at him he wouldn't notice. Just come at him from the side and he won't know what's hit him- look he's in possession- _go,_ now, use that bludger that's tailing McEvoy!"

"But…"

"GO!" James yelled urgently.

Dizzily, Rose took off after the stray bludger. As she sped through the air, the crowd melted into a clash of emerald and scarlet, and everything slowed down. Once again there was just silence, apart from her heartbeat, racing and racing, it's tempo quickening as she gained level with him. James was right, he didn't notice that she was parallel to him in the air as he caught up with the goal posts and she caught up with the bludger.

"I can't…" She whispered to herself.

"ROSE! I SWEAR!" James threatened, not needing the finish that sentence. She visualized the disappointment of her team mates, her whole house. And James wouldn't let her forget it. Her friends wouldn't let her forget it. Taylor most _certainly _wouldn't speak to her ever again.

_Just miss…_She told herself. _Just try and miss!_

Squeezing her eyes shut, not wanting to look, not wanting this to be intentional, she swung her arm in front of her and for the first time hated the feeling of something showing such solid resistance, and then giving way.

--

Gryffindor won, James had scooped the snitch up in the fifty seventh minute, just twenty after Scorpius had been taken off to the Hospital Wing. In the common room, they held their celebrations, everyone passing round the cup to admire it. Rose sat with Taylor, aside from the vigorous celebrations, as he discussed their good hits.

"That distraction was fantastic! Just what we need- quick, instinctive beating." He said, grinning at her and holding her eyes with his. She was beginning to feel as if someone had slipped some firewhisky into her butterbeer.

"Hey, Rose, nice playing today." Julio Diaz- mostly known as just Diaz- commented in his lilting accent, winking at her as he sauntered by, followed by a flock of glassy eyed girls. With his tanned skin, well-built frame and stylish ponytail, girl's found it hard to resist him. But Rose was a little too intimidated by him.

"Thanks." She tried on a smile. Nothing felt good. Not even winning. Everyone knew that she was the reason they had won today. She had taken out Malfoy, who was bound to win the match, snitch or no snitch, single handedly for Slytherin. She was a hero.

Rose just couldn't see this as a good thing. Even though she had no allegiance to Scorpius, not anymore, she still felt as though she owed him in someway. She was the one who had walked away, she shouldn't make things worse. She wondered how much pain she had put him in. It felt like a wound in her side; she'd have to carry the scar with her for the rest of her life.

James came over, smiling to his friends, and nodding to Taylor. But when he turned his gaze on Rose it turned lifeless.

"Rose. Can I have a word?"

She expected another congratulations or something along those lines, but when she felt James grip her shoulder a little harder than necessary and steer her towards a secluded corner it became clear that pleasantries weren't what he had in mind.

"Watch what you're doing." He murmured, with such menace that the hairs on the back of Rose's neck stood up, "You've been doing so well, doing the right things, making the right moves. I'm watching you." He said, his eyes darker than she had ever seen them. Rose was terrified. Before she could even ask what he was talking about, he had slipped off into the crowd, and a moment later she heard his braying laugh.

Bewildered, she made her way back to Taylor.

"What was that about?" He said, smiling at her as she sat back down.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me well done." She lied, feeling worse than before.

Just then, Madison, Joanna and Dorothy walked by, no doubt following their new, collective obsession- Diaz. They caught sight of her and Taylor rolled their eyes and stalked on. Rose frowned after them, wondering why they had to be so snide all of the time.

"It just wouldn't have happened without you," Taylor carried on; "Once you knocked that git out of the air it was just so easy to beat those slime balls."

Rose winced, the casual insults like a slap. And she was just so close to telling him off when she discovered that his face was a lot closer than it was before. His breath was a lot heavier and humid. Rose's crystal eyes grew wider as she took in his own brown ones. They were a lovely brown…

"You're amazing." He rushed, "You're just about the best beater I've ever seen, and the prettiest."

And he kissed her. It was short, sweet and slightly awkward. Rose had no idea what to do. Instead of everything slowing down like it usually did when surprising things hit her, it just went too fast. Rushing sounds in her head, the murmur of Gryffindors becoming a loud, nagging buzz. He was in the year above, had he kissed other girls? Did they kiss better than she did? Did he really think she was pretty?

--

Later, Rose lay on her bed, still in her Quidditch Robes, staring up at the canvas, and just listened to the sound of her own breathing. Things were slower again in the cool shade. She replayed that moment again and again until she knew she'd never forget it.

"Ooh, Rose got a bit of action tonight!" Joanna giggled, bursting in with the other two. They laughed with her, sweeping across the rooms to their own beds.

"He's not even that good-looking. His nose is weird."

"Not like Diaz's…" Dorothy sighed, "His is so _cute_."

Rose ignored them, like always, glad that she had a boy with flaws, instead of one so unattainable it must've hurt whenever they saw him.

"I can't believe he actually kissed you! You're a bit skinny." Madison commented, brushing her long silky hair that Rose had always envied.

"And ginger." Dorothy muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. They burst into laughter that sounded like death cries. Rose couldn't help feeling a little prick of irritation now. Wanting to distract herself from hitting them, she got up and began to change into her pajamas.

"So, I guess that puts an end to you and Malfoy then?" Joanna said scathingly. Rose froze.

"What?" Madison demanded.

"Oh yeah," Joanna said, as if she had forgotten all along, "She didn't want me to tell you. Sorry."

Rose felt all her blood rush to her ears.

"Oh shut up and tell us. What's this about her and Malfoy?" Dorothy begged. Rose looked to Joanna pleadingly, but she was too busy looking at herself in the reflection.

"She told me that she still thinks about him all the time, even though she doesn't talk to him anymore." She said nonchalantly.

"Shut up!" Madison shrieked, looking to Rose, "I can't believe it! Wait until your cousin hears!"

"I don't _fancy _him!" She said desperately, "I just miss him sometimes; I could tell him anything…he helped me in my first year, on my first _day._"

"But he's Slytherin." Dorothy said slowly.

"He's a person." Rose snapped. She was sick and tired of this prejudice. She was sick and tired of being hushed and silenced. This is what gave the three girls the impression that they could walk all over her. And she had let them.

"Just don't tell James." She said calmly, although her pulse was racing.

"What if I did already?" Joanna said, smirking. With what felt like a punch to the throat, Rose remembered James' private and chilling words with her. It slid into place.

And suddenly, it became very clear to Rose.

You didn't have to be in Slytherin to be a traitor.

And you didn't have to be in Gryffindor to be a kind, gentle and loving person. Sometimes fate took the wrong turn, but Rose knew that it was never too late to turn back.

"Just...piss off." She said wistfully, and bolted out of the room.

So in her pajamas, she raced down the stairs, through the portrait hole- much to the late night partiers' confusion- and didn't stop running until she reached the Hospital Wing.

--

_**REUNION! It'll be so beautiful...sob**_

_**We love Diaz ;D **_

x


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter 7**

**Second Year/ Third Year**

It was like she could steal the air. He couldn't breathe. She herself was out of breath, looking as if she had run the whole way. Scorpius was the only patient in the ward, and Madame Pomfrey had gone to bed for the night. She stole across the dark room, her slippers slapping gently against the marble floors. She didn't look at him, not when she reached him, not when she fell into the visitor's chair. She was in her pajamas. They were the average button up pinstriped shirt and trousers. They made her look so small.

"Rose." He whispered, not being able to muster anything louder. He was exhausted, but relieved. _What took you so long?_ He called faintly in his head.

"Does it hurt?" She asked tearfully, her head bent, her flyaway curls falling into her face.

"My head does." He smiled, not because he was brave but because his heart had opened up, and it shone out of him, "But the crack is sealed up." Her head shot up and for the first time her shell blue eyes collided with his.

"I…I cracked your _head open_?" She whimpered, clasping her hands together.

"It only hurt for a second." He insisted gently, "When I woke up, I was here. So I guess Gryffindor won?"

She nodded glumly, "All because of me…it's my fault."

"That your house won?" He asked, blinking. Rose always had the tendencies to care about the silliest things, and have a disregard for things that really should've mattered to her. He couldn't help loving her for it. For the whole year he'd been yearning just to be noticed by her, to be spoken to, to hear her fretting over the silly things.

"Yes…And tat I nearly killed you. A bludger to the skull! How did you survive that? I'm surprised they didn't call off the match!" She burbled. Daring himself, Scorpius reached out and took her hand.

"It's fine, it's ok." He soothed, so happy that he could comfort her again.

"I'm not even meant to be here…and Joanna's probably told Taylor now…"

Scorpius felt himself tense up despite himself, felt the door close and the sunlight go out, "Taylor?"

"Oh…" Rose blushed as she hid beneath her hair again, "I…he's…we're…"

"Together?" He guessed, trying to ignore the dull pang that struck his stomach. Rose nodded and squirmed just a little bit. He supposed it was more out of glee than being uncomfortable. She looked to him, and he knew it was for reassurance. What else could he do? He smiled and squeezed her hand once more.

"Well, it's not like it's really serious." She rushed, "I'm only thirteen, but he's really nice…tonight… he kissed me." Coyly, she tucked her hair behind her little ear, and Scorpius could see it had gone bright red.

"I'm happy for you, Rosie." He promised, but they were empty words, "He's not a bad beater either."

"And you're a phenomenal chaser." She said seriously, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Am I the kind of guy that brags?" He asked quietly, trying on a smile, even though his heart felt as heavy as a sack of galleons.

She gave an 'mmh' and they sat in silence for a while, still holding hands, still linked, as if they had never been parted.

"I think about you all the time." She said suddenly, as if it was a terrible confession, "Even after I was so horrible… I still thought about you every day. I felt terrible…but after a while it was just how things were."

"I'm glad." He said softly, "And I'm glad you came back."

She watched him for a moment, feeling the warmth of his palm blend into hers.

"I've missed having someone to talk to." She whispered, emotion once more getting the better of her, and she realized how locked up she had felt without him, "I'll never do it again, I'll never leave you."

Scorpius dropped his gaze, wondering if even the most beautiful promises could be broken.

"You don't believe me, but it's true." She said determinedly, pulling her hand away and standing up, "We belong together. We match."

As she poured him some more water, Scorpius felt saddened, wishing that she could realize this herself.

--

**Third Year**

--

_S.M.P.? After lunch? _

Rose considered the prospect of meeting Scorpius at their secret meeting place (labeled S.M.P. for notes in the classroom) but with a guilty pang realized:

_I have Quidditch Practice._

_Oh, never mind then. _He wrote, shrugging at her and smiling as she turned round to see his reaction.

Sighing inwardly, she turned round and began to doodle on her transfiguration essay.

Rose had stayed true to her word; she stuck with Scorpius and she never showed signs of regretting their amended friendship. If anything it grew stronger. Also, it didn't take long to convince James that Joanna liked to stir things up, and anything she had told him about Scorpius was just an attempt to give her, Dorothy and Madison something to talk about. Miraculously, he believed her, but Rose had the slight suspicion that Taylor, whom James shared his Dormitory with, had spoken to him about going on easy on her.

The bell rang, and the students rushed off for their lunch. Scorpius gave her his small, quirky smile before they split off to their separate tables.

She slid into the seat next to Taylor, who instantly slipped an arm around her waist. Scorpius tried not to look, but it seemed that he was drawn to things that made him hurt. He ducked his head and concentrated on his lunch.

"Hey, Rosie." Taylor said lightly, eating one handed.

"Hey, you guys," Diaz called to them as he made his way out of the hall, having finished his lunch, "Don't forget Quidditch Practice!"

"We're on it." They called in unison, grinning widely.

As for their relationship, Taylor and Rose certainly still enjoyed each other's company. Now Rose was old enough to go to Hogsmeade, they frequently went on the trips together, although Rose tried to make some time for Scorpius on these visits. However, as much as Rose tried to alternate between the two of them, Scorpius was always left on the side lines, watching the girl he cared for deeply with another boy, who was more popular and had a smile with dimples that could tame the Whomping Willow. But he hung on to their friendship as best as he could. It was just about all he had.

And if Taylor had known, perhaps he would've referred to Scorpius as her secret lover on the side, with little humor.

But that was the catch.

Scorpius and Rose's friendship remained secret.

_**Promise: Next Chapter is bound to have some dramas going on ;D**_

REVIEWSSSSS!

* * *


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter 8**

**Fourth Year**

Excitement buzzed through the school, the magical atmosphere more exaggerated than before. The Yule Ball of this generation was right around the corner, which meant the girls were squealing and the boys were way out of their depth. The couples had paired off, the lonely ones getting the message, and the teachers were having trouble to subdue the students more and more as the date loomed closer.

Rose was of course going with Taylor, and Scorpius and her had already confirmed that there was no way they could even speak to each other in this public event. Scorpius wasn't expecting anything better.

The decorations were up, the castle aglow with Christmas festivity and teenage hormones were coursing through the air.

Rose had been sent her Aunt Ginny's dress that she herself had worn to her own Yule Ball. Her mother had said in the letter that her aunt had gone with Professor Longbottom! But under no circumstances was she to tell anyone...she'd already told Scorpius anyway.

The night before the Ball, she and Scorpius met in their special metting place, the same one since First Year. It required a special trick to get in, one which only a tiny amount of the school knew. But Rose had been doing it for years, so she had no trouble aiming a stone directly at the centre of the biggest knot in the Whomping Willow. In the consuming darkness, she stole through the now dormant brances and entered the tunnel.

She was first this time. And with a few spells she lit the candles and waited.

"Rosie." She turned and saw Scorpius standing there, his hair lightly tousled from the tunnell that was growing just a litle tight for them. His eyes were bright and glittered with something she didn't recognize: mischief.

"What is it?"

"Nearly got caught." He said breathlessley, "Apparently teachers do night patrols. But I managed to confund him just before he turned around and caught sight of me."

"You hexed a teacher?" She gasped, Hermione shining through.

Scorpius shrugged, "Couldn't leave you waiting here all night."

Rose watched him for a moment. She wasn't used to seeing him like this, bold and dangerous. She was used to his caring, throughtful side though. Maybe he was just growing up, maybe when you got older you got confident. She knew she had. Scorpius was the sort of boy she could spend forever with...

_Whoa, there, Rose_, She thought to herself, _Where did that come from? You've got a boyfriend, remember? _She was surprised with herself.

"Well, thanks." She said quietly, "I can't stay long tonight, we've got the Yule Ball tomorrow, after all."

"Yeah, of course." He said quietly, with just the hint of a smile that caused a trill of excitement in Rose's stomach, "Better make the most of it then."

--

Tonight was the night. There was music from the new age band, Tickle my House Elf, and the castle was alive with...well, partying.

Everyone was having a good time. Except Scorpius.

_Now where's the girl I should be with...?_ He thought miserably to himself, as he tried to spot Rose in the crowd, no doubt with her boyfriend, the big headed Taylor. He clutched a butterbeer as he turned down the various girls asking him to dance. He wondered grimly if the ones who weren't from his house knew if he was in Slytherin or not.

"Still sitting by yourself, Scorpy?" Matilda appeared, holding a slender goblet in her long fingers. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress, slim and silver, skimming over her tall frame and trailing along the ground, pooling at her feet. Her white blonde hair was piled on top of her head, a few strands falling around her haughty but stunning features. Her small lips quirked upwards as Scorpius glanced up at her, looking mutinous.

"Still thinking about that little tart?" She asked casually. Scorpius blinked slowly, letting the rage seep through him. A tall, dark and very handsome boy came up behind her, slunk his arm around her slim waist and pulled her off, whispering into her ear. He heard her laugh charmingly as she disappeared through the crowd and felt his stomach unclench. He'd always been able to manage his temper very well, especially around his sister. Growing up with her was the best way to learn patience.

Meanwhile, Rose was dancing with Taylor. He was quite a good dancer, and he couldn't stop looking at her. At least he wasn't stepping on her toes.

But suddenly, there was a parting in the crowd, and as they sashayed by Rose caught a glimpse of Scorpius sitting at a deserted table, head bent, bottle clutched in his hand. Rose slowed to a halt and dropped her hand from Taylor's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I just have to...go and see Madison." She said, sounding muddled and without so much as a goodbye she set off through the pupils. Taylor watched after her, frowning slightly. And with a jolt he saw Scorpius looking up, and smiling at Rose as she made her way towards him. A secret smile.

"Oh, I get it. _Madison._" He muttered to himself, feeling his pulse quicked, the heat prickling up his spine spelling out anger, "I get it, Rose."

"Hey, do you wanna dance?" Joanna appeared, in a striking black dress, with a plunging neckline. Taylor took one look at her, another look at Rose dipping through the crowds and nodded roughly, taking her hand and pulling her close.

"Rosie," Scorpius sighed, so happy to see her, "I thought we weren't meant to-"

"Outside, by that ridiculous cherub ice sculpture." She muttured, not even stopping as she made her way to the exit. Scorpius watched her go, watched her hair spring with her step. He waited a minute before he got up and followed.

It was chilly, being December and there were no means of light except the glittering light spilling out of the high windows, and the revealed moonlight as the clouds passed it by. Scorpius found her by the Ice Sculpture, which _was _ridiculous, and then...well then he got a proper look at her.

Half of her flaming hair had been swept up, with disobedient curls falling in a storm around her milky white neck. Her eyelashes had been emphasised, opening up her eyes in such a way that Scorpius was sure she could see into the depths of his soul. She was wearing a beautiful dress, a forest green with a golden streak down the side. It wrapped around her like a toga and was fastened with a gold brooch. It was the first time he had seen her shoulders bare; they were dappled with freckles. Scorpius wanted to count each one, kiss each one.

He wanted to turn and run, because he knew he never could.

"See?" She asked, blinking slowly at him, "Now we can see each other."

"I could see you from right across the room." He corrected her gently, not taking his eyes off her, "You look...you look how beauty was intended to be."

She blushed, and looked away. She knew that in all his life, Taylor would never be able to say something that touched her as deeply as that had.

"You look great." She replied, taking in his black dress robes, with the white undershirt. Instead of wearing any means of a tie with it, he had left it bare, opening up the first few buttons. His hair was left as it was, hanging and touseled, the longest of it curling just under his ear lobe. It worked well. As always, Scorpius was effortlessly striking. She had always envied him that.

Tickle my House Elf started up another tune and they could hear it rattling through the walls, albeit a little muffled. It wasn't intended for a slow dance. It was quite fast and jumpy, the melody dipping in unexpected places. But in it's own right, it was quite a beautiful song. Almost instinctively, Scorpius held out his hand. Rose stepped forwards and let him wrap his arm around her. She breathed in his beautifully familiar scent. He took in hers, never wanting to let it go.

They swayed in silence for a while.

"It's strange isn't it?" He asked, "That we can just do this. You'd think we'd have given up on us by now."

Rose thought for a moment, "It's been hard." She agreed, "But worth it. Definitely worth it. I'd hate to be without you...again."

"Forget Second Year," He insisted, holding her closer, "What's important is now."

She pulled back and gazed up at him. Tears glistened on her cheeks.

"You're right." She said, "Now.."

Now. Was it time already? She'd been struggling all year trying to keep it under wraps, denying everything coursing through her veins, pretending she didn't know what was going through her mind. But now it was _all _she knew. Nothing else had been so clear to her.

She was in love with this boy. And she was damn well going to let him know about it.

And why had she hidden it? She was protecting him. She had promised him that she'd never hurt him, ever again. What if she slipped up? What if something went wrong? The thought of hurting him again made her want to throw it out of her mind, pretend she had never thought of it.

But she had to tell him. Even if he didn't feel the same way. Even if it was all a pile of hate and houses and threats and siblings and rivalry and segretion.

Because she knew that if it was easy it wasn't worth having.

"Scorpius..." She began, looking down at their shoes. He cupped her chin in his palm and drew her face up to meet his, praying and praying so hard it didn't matter if it hurt, "I...I really..."

"Just say it." He whispered, in agony, "Say it, Rose Weasley."

She seemed frozen, paralyzed by his tender gaze, "You say it first." She begged.

"I can't," He replied quietly, "Not until I hear you say it. What if it's not what I think it is?"

"What if it is?" She asked shakily. Scorpius shook his head sadly.

"I just can't take that risk. Not with you."

Rose lifted her hand to his, the one cradling her face and held it to her cheek. She lifted her other hand to his throat, brushing against his racing pulse. All the while, she never took her eyes off his.

"I can't help but love you." She confessed, and after a pause, "Please, please say it back..."

_Like I need to..._Scorpius thought to himself. His knees were weak with joy, and he knew he would never forget the heat of Rose's soft cheek burning through his fingertips. He leant towards her, and placed his lips at her ear.

And he whispered to her, he told her the secret he had held with him since their first day together, he confessed to her the fires raging through him, the pain of being seperated from her, powerless to change it.

He told her this, all this in those three words, the secret of mankind.

He drew back and gently rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply, as if he'd just ran miles.

Rose sighed a wistful, what-can-you-do sigh.

"Well." She said, "That does it, then."

And they shared their first, bittersweet kiss.

And then the world came crashing down.

* * *

_**D'awh...what's gonna happen with maddened Taylor? I don't actually like him...in fact I hate all the Gryffindor's in this cept Rose! Oh and Diaz...I LOVE Matilda :D**_

_**Thanks for Reading...Reviews, anyone!?**_


	10. Chapter IX

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Fourth Year**

"Very nice, Rose, very nice…!" A familiar voice scoffed. Taylor. His words, the tone…It was like acid. It sizzled through Rose's bloodstream and turned her bones to dust. She fell from heaven and found herself right in the middle of hell. Spinning round, she caught sight of her boyfriend standing just by the doorway, with a crowd of Gryffindors. She saw Joanna by his side, just behind his shoulder, and Rose could've sworn that the darkness was concealing her smirk. Dorothy and Madison were there too- as if they'd have missed out on this. She saw Diaz, striking in his dark suit, with a dark, pretty girl she recognized from his own year standing with him. At least they didn't seem to be looking at her with disdain, not like the others.

Not like Hugo. And Albus.

And James.

_Oh God, oh God, _She thought, _Not this, not like this._

_Not now…_

It had only just begun, it had only just begun but now it was about to end.

It was about to end.

It couldn't.

"It's…"

"…Not what it looks like?" Taylor scowled, no, it wasn't a scowl, it was something she had never seen from him, it was a look of disgust, as if she was dirt on his shoes, as if she was the dog that had soiled the carpet, the mongrel, the bitch.

"No, it's…it shouldn't have happened like this." She said sadly. Taylor took a step towards her and for a split second she was almost certain he was going to hit her. It seemed Scorpius thought so too, as he started forward as well. She wrapped her arms round his waist and held him back, and -without meaning to- resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Get off him, he's nothing. Nothing but a slimy serpent." James spat, like a cobra ready to strike.

"Oh, we're still on infantile nicknames, are we?" Rose retorted, feeling herself becoming not afraid, not embarrassed or ashamed, although she didn't feel she should be. She was angry, furious, raging, "Well I've got a few names for you, you fascist bastard!"

He reeled back, as if he'd been slapped. She'd confronted him about her friendship with Scorpius, the equality of houses, even about Quidditch tactics, but never had she been so vicious with him, so upfront, so fearless.

There was no fear. She didn't care anymore.

"Don't talk like that!" Hugo piped up, "You're the one cheating on your boyfriend like some slapper!"

It was Rose this time who felt the ground rock beneath her feet. She stared into the face of her brother, still rounded, smattered with freckles, her eyes, her nose, her blood.

Her brother. Just thirteen, and already he'd grown into something she'd never imagine he would. Her little brother.

_What had they done to her little brother?_

"Guys, let's not throw about insults we will regret," Diaz stepped in hastily, holding up his large hands and raising his eyebrows anxiously. Rose couldn't even feel gratitude, she could only feel hurt.

This couldn't be what love felt like.

"Diaz, unless you're saying you're our long lost uncle, don't get involved in a family matter that doesn't concern you," James threatened. Diaz didn't show anger, although something glinted in his dark eyes. He stepped back and offered me a sympathetic gaze.

"It's nothing to do with you." Scorpius spoke for the first time, staring James and Taylor full in the face, "It's between me and Rose."

"And the guy she cheated on!" Taylor shouted indignantly.

"Oh, please! I saw you with Joanna barely a second after Rose left!" Diaz's date piped up, and her eyes widened when she realized that she had spoken out. Rose felt a dull pang, but realized that it didn't hurt nearly as much as it should've. If she even cared at all.

"Didn't wait around long." She said to Joanna coldly, "Not that you were even close to an _excuse _of a friend anyway." Joanna shrugged, smiled a sickly smile. Like water off of a duck's back.

"Not like you need him now." She said nonchalantly, "You've got your Reptile, now haven't you?"

Scorpius didn't even blink, but Rose was seething.

"Shut your mouth you spoilt cow!" She shrieked, and Scorpius had to seize her arm in fear of her jumping on the girl. It didn't stop her shouting though.

"I'd rather have Scorpius for company than ANY of you!" Of course she didn't mean Diaz, or his date, she didn't even _know _her, "At least we can see people for who they are, not their blood or their stupid _house._ How can you possibly see who someone is from four options? Four choices? It's so much deeper than that-"

"Rose, he's bad blood." James said, oblivious to her words, "If he was a Ravenclaw, fine, if he was a Hufflepuff, then I guess I'd accept that too, but he's Slytherin and nothing can change that and nothing will change me."

Her eyes blazed into his.

"You ignorant bastard." She said shakily, trembling with anger and pure hatred, "You think anything will change how I feel about him-?"

"If you go with him then you'll have no family here to turn to." James thundered. From a quick glance to Hugo and Albus, Rose knew that their minds were set also. Against her, against her feelings, her thoughts, how she felt inside. None of that mattered. Not when it came to the blurred line between fact and opinion.

"Some family." She choked, and she pushed through the crowd, knowing she didn't have to ask for Scorpius to follow.

"Are you sure?" He asked her as he hurried to keep up with her.

"You know I am." She said, impatiently brushing away the tears, her expression set.

_This is it then._ Scorpius thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

_Us._

_ Against the world. _


	11. Chapter X

**_This Chapter's dedicated to Steffie. (I luv her. Shh!)_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Fourth Year**

It was the evening after the dance. Rose was sitting alone in the Common Room, as promised, pretending to read at a desk. Her eyes slipped lazily over the page, not noticing the information in front of her. All she could think about was her and Scorpius…Scorpius and her.

It had finally happened, hadn't it?

But still, even up on cloud nine, she wasn't safe. Not from her cousins and brother, who were supposed to have supported her, but instead had treated her as nothing all day. As if she didn't exist, not even after all those years together. She was certain their parents would be so ashamed.

But who of? The boys or her?

_Don't be ridiculous, _She thought to herself, _You've done nothing wrong. If falling in love is wrong, then I wouldn't want to be right!_

But she was still alone.

The girl Diaz was with at the ball last night stopped as she dawdled past. She pushed her mocha curly hair away from her face and regarded her with sympathetic brown eyes.

"Are you ok, Rose? Last night was obviously pretty rough." Rose peered up at her, feeling blessed that someone would voluntarily care.

"I'm…I'll be fine." She insisted, realizing that her throat was dry. There was nothing to say. Nothing could fix this.

The girl screwed her lips to the side and scrutinized her for just a few seconds more.

"Well," She surrendered, "I'm Stephanie. If you need to talk, my Dorm's just above yours."

Rose could barely manage a smile.

Only a few minutes after Stephanie had left, Diaz sauntered over, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, his white teeth biting down just the corner of his bottom lip.

"Rose. I hope you are all right?"

She was touched, but all she wanted to be was alone, or perhaps with Scorpius.

"Well, you know." She shrugged, failing at nonchalance, "It's not every day that your family turns on you."

He sighed, took his hands out of his pockets and sat down next to her. She hoped Stephanie wouldn't get the wrong idea. Although, maybe it was she that had suggested Diaz should come and console her. He would have a hard job doing so.

"How do you feel about your decision?" He asked tentatively. Rose thought about this, staring hard into the pages of her book, wishing that for once she could get lost in its words.

"It feels right." She confessed, "But what if it's not? What if I should've choose my family over Scorpius?"

Diaz sighed, looking somewhere just over Rose's shoulder. When she turned to look she caught sight of Stephanie, talking with some friends, but her eyes still shimmering with concern.

"When I first came over to England, to Hogwarts, and met Steffie," He began, looking down and frowning deeply, "I knew I would fall in love with her. We…how do you say…we clicked. She understands me and I understand her. She knows everything about me, even things I find hard to talk about, but still she stays by me." He bit his lip again, "I'd never want to lose her. But it was hard for me, as it was for you, but in a different way." By this time, his deep frown had softened into tender reminiscence, and he was watching Stephanie again.

"I had to choose to let myself open up. I'm sometimes afraid about the person I am, the past I hold. But I had to do it, for her if not for me. It's...a sacrifice. But it's worth it."

He looked straight at Rose then, his blazing eyes colliding with hers.

"If you want something bad enough, then you'll know it's worth giving up everything for." He said seriously, "When it comes to the one person who might be made for you, nothing can get in the way."

Swallowing, Rose nodded.

"She's beautiful, by the way." She gestured to Stephanie, who was still standing with a crowd of Fifth Years, "And kind. She just understands."

"You don't have to tell me." Diaz replied gently. Stephenie glanced their way and gave him a radiant smile. It was a strange smile, as if she and he shared secrets no one could get the grasp of. As if they had their own world which they could escape to anytime they wanted, one they made together.

Rose could have that world. And she did want it so badly. What Diaz had said made so much sense. Nothing else mattered if your whole world didn't make sense without Scorpius. Not even the boys she now couldn't call her family.

And if she wasn't sure about her decision before, she knew it now.

So why couldn't it work out like it should have?

--

Scorpius sat in his own common room, pouring over homework. A shadow fell over him, and he knew who it was before he looked up.

"Well," Matilda sighed grandly, arms folded and expression verging on mock sympathy, "Look who's determined to make every mistake he could possibly muster."

_It's as if she's my fairy Godmother, _Scorpius mused, _except she's a man goblin and she only turns up just when I _don't _need her. _

"Just get to the point quickly this time." He said dully, returning to his parchment. A dainty hand with long, pointed nail slapped down onto the page, and scraped back, leaving trails of smudged ink. His words were now illegible.

"See now you're not distracted." She said silkily, wiping her palm on a handkerchief, "It's strange Scorpius, because even though you can remember every little detail about dear Rose's life, her opinions and beliefs, her _eating habits _you still don't seem to recall the little chat we had in your first year."

"About me staying away from Rose?" He asked casually, "Oh no, I remember. Doesn't mean I had to abide by your rules like they were the Ten Commandments."

She flinched slightly, but maintained a calm visage, "Don't play games with me, Scorpy. It's all for your own good-"

"But it's never for my own happiness." He snapped, tired of it all, "We're going round and round in circles here, Matilda. I'm not listening to you anymore; I've got all I need."

"Everything except your family's acceptance." She snarled, her composure slipping away, "You think Father will take you back into our home when you're seeing a blood traitor slut?"

And Scorpius wasn't afraid to point his wand at her this time. But she was quicker, she was always quicker.

"Oh, _Expelliarmus._" She scoffed impatiently, not even watching his wand land somewhere behind her. The rest of the Slytherins ignored them, too busy indulging in themselves. And she visibly relaxed. She was calm again, composed, untouchable. It just about scared him to death.

"Demetri…" She hissed softly, and a boy with skin as dark as night sauntered over, wrapping his arms around her, pulling him to her, placing his full dark lips at her throat and then looking up at Scorpius, with scorn in his eyes.

"You think you know what passion is," Matilda crooned sadly, sinking into the boy's embrace and raising a slender hand to his cheek, "You don't understand that it has to be right, moral, unstoppable." Her gaze dropped from Demetri's to Scorpius' once again. Her eyes, the deepest gray, bore into his lighter and more delicate ashen ones, with the hint of forest green.

"There are just too many obstacles. You can't keep avoiding them forever." She said, her words tragically sad, but bitterly triumphant.

* * *


	12. Chapter XI

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**Fourth Year**

"There she is!"

"What, our beater? She's not going out with a Slytherin is she?"

"Yep."

"_Why?_"

"Well it can't be a personality thing."

"Wouldn't be surprised if she was just in it for th-"

"Back off." Scorpius' voice cut off the giggling girls' conversation, "Just back off."

"Oh, so this must be the boyfriend!" More giggles. Rose pursed her lips together and tried extremely hard not to go back and confront the girls that were following her on her way to Potions. Scorpius had appeared just in time.

"Rose?" A soft hand slipped into hers and she felt comfort, "Just ignore them. Soon enough they'll be feeding on the next bit of gossip. Just give it a week."

She nodded, keeping her eyes ahead and squeezing his hand tight.

--

**Fifth Year**

James Potter scratched his head as he leafed through a Transfiguration book, hoping for more specific instructions on how to turn a potted plant into a pineapple. They were still giving the plants out.

Suddenly, a terracotta pot was slammed onto his table-

"Miss Malfoy!" The Professor protested.

"Sorry, Professor, I slipped." Matilda Malfoy explained sweetly and she turned back to James. Her cold icy stare drove into him and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He hated how she could do that to him with just a look. And she knew she could do it, she knew just how intimidating she was.

"So we have a problem, Potter, for a while now it seems." She said silkily, still grasping the sides of the pot with her long and lethal fingers. Her white-gold hair was held back with a forest green ribbon today, and her eyes were stormy and threatening, "Against our wishes, our houses are being drawn together, incidentally by close relatives of ours."

"I'm aware of that." He replied stiffly, closing his book.

"And we don't want this, of course." She told him, as if he didn't know.

"No." He agreed.

"Therefore it is our responsibility to stop this from continuing." She explained delicately. James regarded her, perplexed.

"I've tried." He said pointedly.

"Well, I must say, it's proved effective." She commented dryly, frowning at him slightly, "I'm talking about a plan with a more in-depth provocation of their emotions, something that will really cause them to doubt their decision of being together, rather than just threatening not to talk to them anymore. I'd call that a bonus from where Rose is standing."

"Just tell me what your bloody plan is." James cut in angrily, sick of the sight of her. Ever since first year, she'd taken jibes at him, and he'd returned the spite. She'd always managed to rub him up the wrong way, and despite himself, he'd always rise to the bait.

"Emotional blackmail." She announces grandly, "My personal favorite."

"No kidding." He replied darkly, "So what do you suggest we do?"

"A duel." She said quietly, "I send a challenge Gryffindor's way and you send one ours. You know how temperamental we can be. People will get hurt, people will be punished, people will suffer. We simply show Rose and Scorpius the debris and let them know that it is because of them. I know Scorpius, and the guilt will certainly get to him, not to mention he'll be concerned towards Rose's safety."

James thought about this for a moment. Could he really hurt Rose like this? The guilt could tear her apart.

_But the longer she stays with that scum, _He thought to himself, _The more likely she'll be torn apart anyway. She needs to learn, she has to see the pain that a Slytherin could put her through._

"I'll do it." He said. Matilda nodded, looking satisfied.

"You can expect an owl at your Common Room window tonight." And she walked away. James sighed and pulled his plant pot towards him, only to find that the plant inside was reduced to ashes.

--


	13. Chapter XII

_**Please note that I've changed last chapter slightly, when Matilda and James were plotting the Duel in a Transfiguration Lesson, Rose and Scorpius were then in fifth year.**_

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**Fifth Year**

_Gryffindor House,_

_It's time you stopped trying to reach out to the Slytherins- we don't want to know._

_Do you want to see how serious we are?_

_Trophy Room, Midnight, Tonight._

_Better bring as many people as you can- you may be what some people call courageous, or as _we_ say reckless, but you'll need as many numbers as you can gather._

_Slytherin House. _

There was an immediate uproar.

"Reach out, _reach out _to them?" Maddie Bell shrieked, outraged, "I wouldn't go near them with a ten foot broomstick!"

"They mean that Weasley, Rose Weasley," Another infuriated Gryffindor called and James thanked God that she had snuck out to see Scorpius (Even though she hadn't told him, where else would she be?), "She's the one that's going out with one of them- and now they think we want to be pals?"

"So who's going?"

"I am!"

"Me too!"

"We _all _should!"

"Wait, not the first years," James contradicted, still standing above them all on the chair, holding the challenge in his sweaty palm, "Maybe not even the seconds-"

"What are you talking about?" A second year piped up, her fists clenched in indignation, "You heard, we need as much people as we can get!"

"Yeah, I'm sure the Slytherins have no problem pushing out _their _lickle firsties into the fray!"

"So you want to lower yourselves to their standards?" James asked angrily, "There's no way- if I see any first years out there, I'm reporting you to the Head herself."

In unison, they glared mutinously up at him.

"Well, I'm not going." Diaz called out, "There is something about this I do not like…it's like they are trying to make us mad on purpose…and I have nothing to hurt them for."

Some people turned away from him in disgust, but James felt a rush of respect.

As people began to mill, grumbling and shouting, James flipped over to the back of the letter once more. In Matilda's elegant handwriting…

_Like old times. _

"Lumos." He muttered, holding his wand light to the parchment. Illuminated in a delicate silver, so very close to the shade of her hair, James realized, was a hidden message.

_Thought we'd hold it in the Trophy Room; they'll make some noise, which will ensure that they get caught. We look forward to your message._

He swallowed, all too aware of the fact that it said 'they' instead of 'we'. As if she'd risk her own behind. Should he?

No, he wasn't like her, he never would be.

He would go into the fray with the rest of his brothers.

--

"Isn't it nice to hold hands in public?" Rose sighed, nestling into him, clutching his fingers tight.

Scorpius took a look around the school grounds. It was near dark, way past nine o'clock, the set curfew for all students, and there was not another person in sight. They'd spent almost three hours by the Lake, and it was nearing midnight.

"I wouldn't call it public." He chuckled, unlinking their fingers so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Well we're in the open." She corrected herself, "I know it's been a few months, but I'm still getting my head around it," A snide grin stole across her elfin features, "I can do this…"

She leaned up and pressed her lips to the side of Scorpius' neck. Each hair on it stood up. She suppressed a giggle, "Maybe even this…" With her free hand, she turned his face to meet hers and planted a kiss on his divine lips. He felt himself shiver- she could still unravel him with just the brush of her lips. She sat back, enjoying the feeling of euphoria bubble up inside her.

She turned her head to look at him, level with his defined jaw line, still a creamy colour, even after the long summer holiday that they had spent apart. Rose had enjoyed a summer of fun with her family, despite the silence between her sibling and cousins, which baffled their parents, leading them to assume that they had just spent too much time together at school. Scorpius endured a long summer holiday of confinement to his bedroom by his father, who refused to speak to him, and his mother, who felt no obligation to even look at him. He'd felt the smirk of his sister on the back of his neck for the whole six weeks. In fact, when he wasn't with Rose, he could feel it even then.

"I'm really happy." She told him, a light smile playing across her lips and a song in her heart, "I don't think I've ever been so happy. Even with James and everything. I just know I belong with you."

Scorpius turned to look at her, melting into her sky blue eyes like butter on toast.

"I love you." He sighed, pulling her closer, "And I wouldn't want it any other way…"

There's a crash, a scream, and a rumble of yells to follow it. Both their heads snapped towards the East Wings of the castle. There were clatters, the sound of heavy metal crashing to stone paving.

"It's coming from the Trophy Room…" Rose breathed, "What the hell is going on?" From the volume of the yelling, they could tell that there was a lot of people in there. A _lot_ of people.

"You don't think it's…?" Scorpius began. Rose looked to him fearfully.

"Not Slytherin and Gryffindor." She hissed, "Hugo could be in there!" Jumping up, she took off at a run towards the castle. Without a second thought Scorpius followed her.

"Why…what are they fighting for?" Rose gasped as her steps became heavier. She was losing her breath. Scorpius took her hand and together they flew through the deserted corridor, the screams becoming louder with each fleeting step.

But before they could reach the large wooden doors that would lead into the wide, handsome and very carefully organized Trophy Room, they heard the choked yells of the Caretaker, Mr Mace.

"What the…what the bleedin' hell…?" He wheezed, plodding along as fast as he could, brandishing a lantern with a look of complete disbelief on his face. Seizing her arm, Scorpius drew them behind a conveniently placed suit of armour. The Caretaker had just reached the door when three teachers came flying round the corner.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here!" Professor Artins, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher demanded, holding out his wand.

"Evidently a ruckus, Elijah." Professor Mayfield answered dully, dressed only in a frumpy nightie and already looking bored, "Couldn't they do it quietly?"

"I suggest you take a look at where your loyalties lie, Maris," Elijah retorted angrily, "A hot firewhisky in bed or perhaps the welfare of the students-"

"_Are we going to open this door?!_" Professor Ingus cut in exasperatedly. The two others remembered themselves and all of them burst in. A number of flashes illuminated the opposite walls, a few sparks escaping through the door, and the shouting was instantly magnified without the huge doors in the way. Scorpius held Rose closer than he thought safe.

"**STOP IT, IMMEDIATELY!" **Came a roar from Professor Artins, his voice obviously amplified through a charm, because it rang through the castle and shook the walls. The screams had stopped. The lights went out.

--

The only lessons Scorpius and Rose didn't have together were Herbology and Charms. The day after the duel between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Rose couldn't concentrate on pickling some exotic plant. She could only concentrate on Hugo, still unconscious in the hospital wing, not reacting when she clutched his hand tight.

Tears fell into her tray, causing the plant to smoke slightly and give off a series of squeaks. Within seconds, it had shrivelled away to a pip.

A hand fell on her shoulder. It was Professor Longbottom.

"Rose, would you like to go to the Hospital Wing? Honestly I won't be offended if you do." He gave her a small smile. Rose sniffed and nodded silently.

Her brisk footsteps bounced off the high arches of the Hospital Wing, and it wasn't until she looked up and saw that Hugo had another visitor that she stopped in her tracks.

"Hello Rose."

Rose dropped her bag, and various quills, books and ink bottles rolled out. She left them unattended as she took a brave step forward.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

--

Scorpius couldn't face Charms today, he had other things on his mind. Last night he and Rose had snuck away unnoticed as the Professors gathered all the many students from Gryffindor and Slytherin to take them to the Headmistress, taking down their names. It had taken a while, since Rose was reluctant to leave until she had heard her brother's name called. She hadn't. She _had _however seen him being taken away on a conjured stretcher down the opposite corridor. It had taken a lot of strength to prevent her from breaking free. The students were in serious trouble for their little escapade and he didn't want Rose being blamed for something she wasn't even capable of.

She'd sobbed into his arms until he'd let her go back to her common room, which was no doubt deserted except maybe for the youngest children. He knew she'd make a run for the Hospital Wing the moment he was out of sight.  
So he'd found himself sitting under a staircase, alone, in the dark, silently. Just to mull things over. Just to get things straight.

"Hello Scorpius." The sudden greeting startled him, but not as much as when he looked up and realized just who he was talking to. Slowly he stood up, and faced this person full in the face, unafraid.

"What do you want?" He whispered.

--

"Oh, just a little talk is all I ask of you, Rose, sweetie." Matilda crooned softly, sitting quite properly in the small seat, feet together, legs positioned in an unquestionable right-angle, dainty hands in her spotless lap, "And I thought one in such a delicate predicament as yourself would find herself here. So I'm paying young Hugo here a little visit." As she patted Hugo's bedspread idly Rose realized just how much she despised how close she was to a member of her family.

"Talk." She prompted shortly, "And then leave. I don't want you near my family."

"Ah, now what a coincidence." Matilda chimed, almost triumphantly, "It seems your stepping on my toes, Rosie-"

"Rose." She corrected sharply.

"Now, now, let's keep a civil tongue." Matilda told her, although her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Rose felt a shock of fear. How could this be Scorpius' sister? "I believe you are aware of that display of savagery last night, something I am not proud of my house for, I can assure you."

Rose rolled her eyes, already tired of her, "Oh stop making a song and dance out of this and get to the point."

"So like James..." She simpered, almost affectionately, and it chilled her to the bone, "Now listen, Rose, I need you to keep up. The duel last night, it was a repercussion of your relationship with my brother."

Rose almost dropped to the floor. Steadying herself, she gaped at Matilda in horror. She seemed satisfied with her reaction, and continued.

"And you can see just how many people got hurt, from both sides, Slytherin or Gryffindor, I'm aware that you think that we are all people. We're very flattered, Rose." Matilda gestured to the other beds with a sweep of her hand, and Rose realized that it wasn't just her brother's bed that had been filled. Almost half the beds were occupied, by people she recognized from her house, her year, her dormitory.

Because of her.

"It seems that your relationship with my brother is like a black hole, Rose." Matilda continued, "It's pulling our houses together, and you know very well that we are like chalk and cheese. It's tradition. Only chaos can ensue. We've already been banned from Quidditch for the next year, which won't make you very popular at all, the star beater. What could possibly happen next?" She stared at her long and hard, her voice dropping to a harsher level, "I shudder to think."

--

"It's important that you listen to me, Scorpius." James told him, staring at him too intensely. It almost burnt to hold his gaze, "I have to ask you to break it off with Rose."

"Go to hell." Scorpius spat instantly, "I can't believe you'd have a duel just because of my relationship with Rose! It just proves how self-centred you all are, even you, the Godly Gryffindors!"

James looked at the floor, clearly exasperated, before looking up, ready to go again.

"My cousin was hurt, Hugo, Rose's _brother._ She's lucky he's not in St Mungo's, that they haven't contacted their parents! She's lucky that she's got this warning."

"And just what'll happen if we stay together?" Scorpius challenged, shooting him a mutinous glare. James looked truly upset.

"You don't know what your sister is capable of." He said in a hushed voice. Scorpius snorted.

"Believe me, I do." He told him bitterly, "She's what my whole family wanted her to be, wanted _me _to be."

"Look, I know you don't trust me, you can _hate _me if you want," James said desperately, "But you don't know the whole story-"

"I don't?" Scorpius demanded, outraged, "Well, here's the story- a boy and a girl met, fell in love-" James' face twisted in dismay-"And their families just couldn't stand to see them happy, not if there was another option, a better choice. They try their best to tear them apart, doing anything in their power, dangling threat after threat under their noses until their eaten away till there's nothing left!"

He pushed past him to leave.

"Scorpius, I _need_ to tell you something-"

"What?" Scorpius raged, spinning on his heel and facing James, utter fury on his face, "What more do you have to say? I've heard all the insults, that I'm not good enough for her, that I couldn't ever dream of being so, I've heard it all. What _more _do you have to lay on my shoulders until I'm faced down in the dirt?"

James opened his mouth, his face red, a vein in his temple. For a second he'd convinced himself he'd had the courage to do it, to tell him. But he didn't.

"Never mind…but just remember- you really _don't _know what your sister is capable of…"

* * *

**REVIEWWWS**


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

**Sixth Year**

"Who was it this time?" Maddie Bell asked, her voice clipped with worry, as soon as she stepped over the Portrait Hole into the Common Room. Grave faces met her wide eyes.

"Madison Temps." A sixth year answered heavily. Two of her friends, who Maddie recognized as Dorothy Martin and Joanna Keeves were huddled on a sofa, looking terrified. She could find no sympathy for them; they were probably fretting over their own safeties rather than that of their friend's. Even though she was a proud Gryffindor, Maddie was still reluctant to show any affection for who were two out of the three most venomous girls in her house. But it was still one of her own who had been caught tonight, a victim to the cold, merciless threats of Slytherin.

Although she couldn't deny that Gryffindor was retaliating in exactly the same way. Although they had to. It was defense, not mindless violence.

She couldn't help sweeping the room for a shock of red hair. But all she found was Hugo Weasley, hastily completing an overdue essay. She narrowed her eyes.

_A late night out again, Rose? You can avoid us all you want, but it won't prevent you from reaching the big crunch sooner or later...the time may come when we have to turn our backs on you. Like you did to us._

"This can't go on for much longer," One of her other fellow sixth years piped up, "I'm not saying that Rose and her boyfriend should break up or anything-" There were a few dark looks in their direction-"But whoever's doing this will get caught, sooner or later."

"But if they get caught, so will we." Maddie contradicted, "We've got ourselves into deep trouble, here. There's no going back."

"You mean _they _got us into deep trouble, little Rose and her serpent." Dorothy spat, looking tragic.

"Ever since they decided to mess around, Gryffindor's name has been dragged through the mud. The duel, the attacks, as well as being kicked off the Quidditch Tournament next year!"

There was a buzz of angry agreements. Maddie couldn't help but get caught up in the protesting.

"They're selfish enough to think that a stupid romance is worth our misery!" She muttered bitterly, taking a seat as they nodded and murmured to one another.

"Soon they'll be the ones that will have to bear it, when they find out that someone they genuinely care about is in the hospital wing, maybe on their way to St Mungo's." Joanna Keeves sniffed. Katie couldn't help but agree. Maybe those two _would _finally wake from their daydreams and fantasies when someone precious to them was hurt in this madness, this pact. She wasn't aware of Scorpius having any family in his house, apart from the cold and calculating Matilda whom she wouldn't waste her breath thinking about, but she knew Rose would go to pieces if her brother came to any harm. Maybe that's all it would take, the tiniest glitch, like a raindrop catching a butterfly, causing it to spiral back down to earth.

--

With an invisibility cloak, stalking the Castle after the students' curfew was effortless. But if, without warning, a teacher was to steal around the corner, James still found himself flattening himself against the wall and having to work to regain his breath. So when a congregation of Professors made their way down the Third Floor Corridor when just moments before you could've heard the buzz of the moonlight, James was floundering for oxygen like a fish on a line and leaping behind a statue, clutching the Marauder's Map close and allowing himself a smile as he reminded himself that he was undetectable.

But then he saw just what the Professor's were doing at this time of night.

"Move it along, Elijah." Professor Bankes scolded. "I could move faster if I was a flubberworm!"

"Calm down, Melissa," Professor Harte soothed, "We'll be at the hospital wing in no tim-"

"Can you blame her?" Professor McCarthy demanded, wringing her hands, "It's awful, just _awful._ When the Chamber of Secrets was opened a second time, years back, and the Basilisk, a _monster, _was loose, well that was bad enough! But a student? Doing this?"

"Check her robes." Professor Bankes interrupted, "Is it another Slytherin?"

"No it's a Gryffindor this time." James winced, and had to follow the teachers with light steps in order to gain more information- was it someone from his own year? His own dormitory? A close friend? Or worse- was it family? Albus? Hugo? Lily? He knew it couldn't be Rose; it wasn't part of the deal...

"Madison Temps...oh when will this end?"

James stopped short as the Hospital Wing doors closed behind them with a final bang.

He had a job to do.

* * *

_**Don't get it? All will be clear in the next chappie **_


	15. Chapter XIV

**(Note that it's the School Year before the chapter before!)**

**Chapter XIV**

**Fifth Year**

The verdict was passed, the clock was ticking and the moon was breaking down, becoming slimmer and slimmer with each passing night, like a second hand slicing away time.

There were no more tears, not for now anyway. Rose clung to Scorpius' robes like a lifeline, and felt herself hiccup back to reality.

"This can't happen…" She whispered hoarsely. Scorpius peered down at her and kissed the tears from her cheeks. He'd always imagined that they would be raindrops, that they'd throw themselves into the pouring showers and would dance until they were saturated, gasping for air, and that later, he'd kiss the raindrops that remained, spiking her eyelashes and dotting her nose. After the clouds had drained away.

But nothing was simple. Not for them, in any case.

"What else can we do? I can't let her do this to us…" He vowed, pulling her closer as if she was about to turn to dust.

"But all those people…" She began, but Scorpius caught her lips with his. And everything dimmed.

"Remember that." He breathed into her, after they parted, "And remember us, what we could be. Remember our first day, when your cousin pulled you away from me. They've been trying to keep us apart since day one. It's been five years and we're still together. We can't give it up now."

"Before they weren't threatening to…to…it's awful." She buried her head into the crook of his neck, her favourite place in the world.

"They'll soon see that the only people they're damaging is themselves." He told her, closing his eyes and feeling the thrum of her desperate heartbeat, "They'll soon leave us alone again."

"Why don't we just keep it a secret aga-?"

"Rose." Scorpius interrupted firmly, "We cannot let them win. If something's too easy to achieve, then it's not worth having."

Rose let these words sink in, and realized he was right. Her love for Scorpius was so strong, she would go through any pain to be with him.

_Let them terrorize us. They're cowards_, She thought, her eyes blazing once more with determination.

--

_**A few hours before...  
**_

--

"You're _what_?" James spat, disgusted. He had made sure that he was a good five meters from Matilda Malfoy, yet he still couldn't shake off the coldness that had stolen through the air, probing his bones with their enticing and empty promises.

"Correction," She said sweetly, "Each month that Rose and Scorpius continue to see each other, _we _will pick off a student from both my house and yours. Let's make it every full moon, shall we? Nice and traditional."

He couldn't see why she was being so business like about a plan that was near to inhumane.

"What do you mean, _pick off a student_?" He demanded, fearing the answer. She rolled her eyes at his naivety.

"I'm not talking about killings, James, take it down a notch," She reassured him silkily, "A simple curse here and there, one that's effective enough to land them in a hospital bed, one that will spark fear, suspicion, mistrust, but not one that will cause enough damage to cause a life-long injury. Do I look that cold blooded to you?" She cocked her head and he had to look away.

"This will turn the houses against them, all of them hopefully. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff probably won't approve of cowardice either, even if their houses remained untouched. The guilt will just prove too much for their little coupling." She finished, satisfied with herself. James frowned.

"You said that last time," He pointed out, "Almost those exact words, with the duel. But that didn't work. Sure, Rose was in pieces, but they got through it. She's…they're stronger than they look, Matilda."

But she seemed unfazed. She walked over to a window, and appeared to be admiring the sunlight exploding across the lake as the rest of the students enjoyed their break. _It could just be an act for all I know,_ James thought sullenly to himself.

"But this is a different kind of guilt, James." She simpered, drawing her fingernail up and down the stone wall as she leant against the window pane, causing a shrill noise that pulled the hairs on the back of his neck on end, "This guilt is intertwined with a building tension, and as each month goes by, the tension grows higher, the whispers grow more venomous, the eyes follow them with more judgment. It will become too much to bear." She assured him, before turning her gaze on him. It was like steel.

"Are you in or are you out?" She demanded. James started at her tone, which had plummeted from feathers on velvet to metal on stone.

He knew his answer. It was for Rose, after all.

"Good," She replied briskly, after he had nodded slowly, his eyes too heavy to look up at her, "you don't have to do any of the talking, I'll make sure they both know what is going on after dinner tonight, as well as the whole school- so they're aware that Rose and Scorpius is inflicting pain on other students...I know how to spread a good rumour. After all, I doubt you can even approach Rose any more, can you?"

He didn't answer, just stared at the ground, defeated.

The bell trilled for the end of break. Without a word Matilda stalked passed him to her next lesson. James stood there for just a little while longer, pulling himself back together until he could recognize himself again.

_For Rose. For _Rose…

_--_

**Sixth Year- The night Madison Temps was attacked.  
**

--

Pulling off his invisibility cloak, James desperately tried to regain his breath, his composure. Chilled sweat glistened on his brow, stuck his robes to his back.

_Too powerful, that curse was too powerful…_

He paced around the room, hoping that the rest of the Sixth Years would stay up a while longer before disturbing him. When he'd passed them silently moments before, they were caught up in a discussion on the very attacks in which he was taking part, talking somberly of Madison Temps, who was now in the Hospital Wing, recuperating from Matilda's assault.

And now there was _her_…panting helplessly as he had to leave her, because he'd sounded the alarm and couldn't bear to see the distraught reactions of his teachers as they appeared from the beds they'd only just returned to. Especially when she was that hurt…so badly hurt that when he'd turned the corner her shallow gasps were breaking down, her breathing deteriorating with each step he stole away from her.

He seized fistfuls of his hair, and sank down onto his bed.

Did he really want to do this?

Had he _ever _wanted to do this?

Sometimes, you do things not because they're right, but because they're necessary.

How was _this _necessary? Sure she was a Slytherin, but did that even _matter_? She was a human and oh, oh, what if he had killed her?

She'd caught him off guard, she'd raced around the corner, clutching a book that no doubt needed to be returned to the Library to prevent a charge, it being past curfew. James' had jumped nearly a mile but as soon as he saw the silver and green crest flashing at him as she charged past him, he blurted out the first spell that came to his head, so it could be over, so he could be free of it for another month.

And then it was too late to pull the spell back, to pretend it had never happened, to just leave Rose to talk with Scorpius in the queues after the sorting so many years ago…

He felt like sobbing, but no tears came. Nothing came to save him.

* * *

_**If you still don't get it, feel free to PM me :) I won't give anything too important away!**_


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

**Sixth Year**

At first, it was chaos. Rose and Scorpius couldn't get away from the shouts and the accusations. The first to fall were Drew Carmichael, a Slytherin Fourth Year, and Nina Ducharme, a Gryffindor Third Year. And it was chaos.

"Cold bitch!"

"Heartless bastard."

"What makes you better than the rest of us?"

"If you were a true Gryffindor, Rose..."

It was all Rose could do not to run. It was all Scorpius could do to restrain her. Instead of returning to their common rooms in the evening, they went to the Whomping Willow's depths, and slept there, in the creaking bed that Rose's own father had taken refuge on years before, when he was enjoying his own adventures here. Scorpius spent all night with his arms around her, sleeping beside her, but it wasn't enough. He couldn't protect her in the daytime, not when she went to Charms and he went to Herbology or vice versa.

At lunchtimes, no one would speak a word. Scorpius had always been an outcast, being less harsh than the rest of his house, but Rose was used to friends. Even though she didn't speak to Taylor anymore, she had found refuge in the rest of the Quidditch team. But even though they didn't turn on her her after Gryffindor was banned from the Tournament next year (only four people were aware that it was because of Rose and Scorpius) they did now. However, she wasn't completely alone, sometimes the shy Lily Potter would sit by her when her brothers weren't looking, and Diaz and Stefanie frequently sat by her, coolly unaware of the glares that burnt into their necks.

They were surviving. And once the school realized that after a few months, they seemed untouchable, they resorted to ignoring them, pretending they didn't exist.

But all Scorpius and Rose really needed were each other. They hardly noticed.

The summer holidays made it's smooth transition into their Sixth Year, and the routine continued.

--

"No, no more visitors," Madam Pomfrey sighed, looking exhausted as she opened the door only the slightest fraction to see which new student had come down to disturb the peace in her Hospital Wing, "Miss Temps is quite popular enough-"

"Please," James said desperately, "I'm here to see someone else, the Slytherin girl."

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at him, "You want to see a Slytherin, do you, Potter? That's interesting," James nodded impatiently, tired of the criticisms, "Well you can't."

"Why not?" He yelped. And then Madam Pomfrey's eyes filled with tears.

"She's in St Mungo's." She said sadly, looking to the floor, "And just after that awful duel between you houses…there was nothing I could do for her."

James' veins felt as if they'd been pumped full of ice water. He'd hurt her that badly? He couldn't see straight. He couldn't breathe.

"Will she be ok?" He choked. Madam Promfrey could do nothing but shrug.

"I can't say…" She said softly, as if this would weaken the blow, but James was doing all he could to stay on his own two feet, trying to fight off the darkness, "But I can send for you if she makes it back."

_Makes it back…_it sounded so unlikely, as if she was making her way through a desert, or fighting in a war…

James nodded blindly, taking a step away, and then another.

"Can I just say?" She called after him, "It gives me hope that you came to see her, that there's still friendship between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

James broke into a run.

-_-_

He burst into Potions, a good twenty minutes late.

"And that's a detention." Professor Maggs said pleasantly, gesturing to the only spare seat left, one next to Matilda. But he didn't cringe; he needed to talk to her.

He pulled the chair back with a squeal and dropped into the seat, not bothering to unpack his things. Matilda was stirring an advanced potion idly, dreamily watching it bubble under her command.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Good shot with May last night." She commented, as if she hadn't heard him.

_May…remember that. _He told himself furiously.

"No- it wasn't, it was an awful shot, she's in St Mungos." He whispered desperately. Matilda nodded slowly.

"Perfect- our first proper casualty, that ought to scare them into thinking straight." She said lazily, eyes still on her potion. James was beginning to become very frustrated. He seized her wrist so that she'd give him her full attention. Matilda tensed and turned to look at him with cool eyes.

"You can't back out now." She told him coldly, "No, no, Potter, because if you back out, then what would I do without you? What would Rose do without you?"

"What's Rose go to do wi-" He dropped her wrist. She didn't continue stirring. For a moment they regarded each other.

"If I drop out, you'll hurt Rose." He confirmed, wondering how someone could sound so hollow, wondering how someone could make so many mistakes, one after the other.

Matilda nodded smugly, "Glad you've caught on, Potter."

--

_**That was more of a verifying chapter. Something that gets you up to date, so sorry if you were expecting something THRILLING! But...well next chapter will be an interesting one. (swallows)**_


	17. Chapter XVI

_**Ok, little warning here folks. This chapter has some explicit content. Now it may be rabid violence, it may be nudge nudge wink wink action- I don't want to give it away. So if you're a Soopa Sensitive Sally then I'd look away now and catch up next chapter. It'll still make sense. :) Happy Reading. x**_

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

**Sixth Year**

Maybe if Rose was looking where she was going, it wouldn't have happened. Maybe it would've happened regardless.

After all, the gang of Slytherin Seventh Years were merciless, and eager for a bit of trouble, as Rose made her way towards them in the corridor, her nose stuck in a book as she desperately tried to remember a series of incantations for her lesson the next morning and unceremoniously bumped into one of the girls.

"Watch it-" The girl began to snarl, but upon recognizing Rose she sneered in delight, "Look who it is-it's little Weasley, trying to get into _our_ group now! Don't you think you've bothered us Slytherins enough?"

Rose blushed furiously, but gave her a cold stare before trying to sidestep her and continue her way along the corridor. She was already late to meet Scorpius, which meant it was past nine, which meant that the place was deserted and gave the gang a hell of a lot of leeway.

Her shoulder was shoved, her arms were grappled behind her back, and her book lay in tatters on the floor before she could even blink.

"Our star Chaser was attacked last week, Weasley," The girl, with glistening black hair that snaked down her back and a vicious underbite told her, wrapping her fingers around Rose's school tie and yanking her upright so they were eye to eye, shell blue to glittering maroon.

Rose would _not _give this girl the satisfaction.

"We're not even in the Tournament," She pointed out coolly. It proved to be a bad move. Her arms were twisted further up her back and the nasty girl pinched her delicate earlobe between two talon-like nails.

"Doesn't stop us from getting a little bothered." She hissed, "When are you going to face the facts that you're not safe anymore. Your own family doesn't even want you."

Rose would hate herself if the heat at the back of her eyes turned into tears.

"Everyone knows that little Scorpius is probably only in it for the sex." Another girl, the one securing Rose's arms in fact, giggled maliciously. Rose felt herself heat up as if she had been torched. People didn't really think that did they? She and Scorpius hadn't even _thought _about the physical sides to things yet. But maybe Scorpius did…

"How does it feel, Lion Cub Slut?" The gang leader crooned, tweaking her ear painfully.

"Get _off _me-" She thrashed desperately but couldn't get loose. The Slytherins huddled around her even closer, like a dragon shrouding it's eggs with it's wings and Rose began to panic even more.

"Rose?" A strained voice called. She melted with relief at the sound of Scorpius, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was furious, more so than he'd ever heard her.

There was a boom, and Seventh Years scattered like glass smashing against the floor, swearing and yelping in shock. The girl holding Rose pushed her away, and she fell into Scorpius' arms. With a hand secured around her waist, he raised his wand after them as they thundered down the corridor, bellowing a spell that caused a rocket of light to scream after them, hitting the ground just under their feet.

"Quick, let's get out of here before the teachers get here." He grabbed her hand and they ran, leaving the smoking debris behind them. Rose couldn't help but feel thrilled as well as relieved that Scorpius had come for her. He'd saved her, and this fact bloomed through her like a special secret. Her hand was hot in his as they raced to the Whomping Willow, to their haven.

They didn't stop running until they were there, collapsed on a wheezing sofa and gasping for breath. Rose still held his hand in hers. She couldn't stop looking at him. How he had changed since their first train journey, the start of a longer, much more perilous one.

Of course, he was taller, steadily sprouting above her to a height she would never reach. His physique had filled out, and being a sixteen year old girl, Rose couldn't help but stare at him longer than was necessary, even if he _was _hers. Even in school uniform, his full muscles strained against his snowy school shirts, the sleeves of which he would roll up to the elbow out of habit, revealing strong forearms, with prominent tendons that she'd never noticed. Until now.

Scorpius had grown to become almost the spitting image of his father, although his nose had a slight curve, and he had his mothers long eyelashes, that were startlingly dark compared to his light hair, unintentionally tousled. When the sun hit his hair in the summers, Rose always thought she could see glints of pure silver, and hidden shades of gold.

He raised his beautiful eyes to meet hers, ash with the undertones of forest green. They were glassy now, with concern and relief that she was ok.

"That was close, I was going to look for you in the library. If I hadn't taken the short cut then…"

Rose lifted a hand to his cheek, scooting closer.

"Hey, you came. I'm fine. We're fine." She smiled, "It was bound to happen." She pressed her lips to his cheek and he closed his eyes, unwinding instantly. He arms came up to wrap around her, like always. She melted into him, settling her head in the crook of his neck. Like always.

But Rose couldn't help but want to change something tonight. She turned her head to look up at him, revelling in the fact that he was _hers, _no one else's. She could tell him anything, _do _anything…

She wriggled out of his hold and took both of his hands, looking into his eyes, trying to find herself in them.

"I love you." She told him, surprised that tears could come for happiness as well, "Ever since you held me after those girls were mean to me, ever since you first said my name. I've loved you before I knew how."

Scorpius looked taken aback, and his glassy eyes softened, "I love you too." He sighed.

"We'll always be together?" Rose asked, somewhat aggressively, her fingers tight around his. Scorpius gave her a confused smile, one that pulled up at only one corner.

"If that's what you want." He condoled.

"I want you." She burst out, "Only you, forever you, Scorpius."

And she was kissing him in a way Scorpius had never imagined she could. Hot electrical pulses rattled through him, striking his whole body alert. They were on their feet, wrapping around each other, but becoming undone as well. Rose's hands were running through his hair, his arms were lifting her off her feet. Their eyes were screwed shut as if they about to make a crash landing, and these were their last few seconds, draining away with each pounding heartbeat.

Rose's hands were everywhere- raking down his chest, dancing across his shoulders, burning into his throat. She was driving him wild. He wanted to sink into her, to devour her, to pull a low growl through his lips, but it was as if he was paralyzed. He would've been if his hands weren't doing the exact same as Rose, and not by intention. He couldn't stop himself but he didn't have to.

Rose couldn't breathe, but she didn't see the need to. It was ridiculous, all the apparent necessities of life- breathing, drinking, eating, sleeping. She could do this forever, and never see the need for anything else. Nothing but Scorpius. Nothing but them. It was as if the whole world had turned to myth, half forgotten. Houses? Siblings? What did they matter if they did not exist. They wouldn't matter ever again.

"Rose…" Scorpius breathed, as their lips parted, much to her dismay. He rested his forehead against hers, let feral gasps rip through him. Placing two hands on his chest, Rose led him backwards, crashing her lips against his once more, and attempted to push him down towards the old four poster bed.

But before she could understand anything, it was she who was on it's covers, feeling's it's soft support, freezing cold compared to her own rocketing temperature. Scorpius was above her, his eyes boring into hers, with a look on his face she wanted to kiss right off of him.

But first.

She ripped his tie from him, enjoying the feeling of it unravelling with one insistent pull. Catching on, Scorpius' fingers fumbled with hers for the buttons of his shirt. It fell over his shoulders and Rose smiled. She spread her hands over his beautiful torso, pausing as she felt his thundering heartbeat at her hand. And then Scorpius reached for her, and together they pulled her apart as well.

It felt strange to lie bare beneath him, after they had successfully peeled back their layers until it was just them, only them left. But when Scorpius played music over her skin with just his fingertips all anxiety was forgotten. He bent his head to softly kiss her earlobe, her eyelids, the tip of her freckled nose as his touch grazed over her. She closed her eyes and allowed him to take over her, body and soul.

His lips blessed every part of her he could reached, her throat ached with the desire to cry out.

And then his eyes collided with hers, and she could just tell.

Nothing could stop them now- it was like an unstoppable force meeting an unmovable object. She could feel his hands burning into the top of her thighs, and no words needed to be spoken. Her eyes still locked with his, she felt the secret of mankind happen, she felt it unlock inside her as he proved just how much he needed her.

A gasp erupted out of nowhere- was it hers or his? Did it matter? Not now they were connected in a way that made them just two sides of the same coin, two corners of the same smile. Scorpius was so close to her, unbearably but not close enough. She needed to fall into him as he was falling into her, she needed to unlock him as he was unlocking her. She cupped his face in her hands, knowing that the wide eyed look of wonder on his face was the exact image of hers as they shared just one more secret together. Even the twisting pain didn't last for long; it was just them, making music, creating fireworks, erupting volcanoes, keeping their promises.

Her back arched off the cool mattress as everything fit into place, causing a explosion of heat, a spiral of pleasure, a spell of giddiness. Everything shook, the skies came tumbling down and Rose swore she could see heaven, touch it, taste it. They cried for joy, for each other and felt the world settle back into place once more.

* * *

**First proper sex scene...(hides) let me know what you think, and if you're out there Arthur, I'm really embarrassed so don't make too big a deal out of it! **


	18. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

**Sixth Year**

"Rosie...are you awake?"

How could she be, when she was convinced that this was a dream?

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see his beauty. Those glassy eyes with that hint of adventure. The white-gold hair, slightly tousled from his night in bed and the creamy skin of his arms wrapping around her bare skin, his warmth burning into her, seeping into her blood stream, infecting her whole being with that fatal disease. Love, passion, whatever you wanted to call it. They could find no words.

"Rose…" He sighed, and he didn't need to kiss her. All he needed to do was stroke her cheek once more and scorch her gaze with his. All sheneeded to do in reply was nuzzle her nose into her favorite place in the world- the crook of his neck, with that smell of spices and bittersweet summer days…it sounded like nonsense, but that was what she saw as she closed her eyes and hoped to capture a couple more moments' peace.

"We'd better go now."

He said it apologetically, but it didn't make it any easier. Rose wrapped her arms around him and felt her body tense and jaw clench. Why couldn't they remain in this sweet morning, frozen in time forever?

"No. We don't." She pleaded, not wanting to open her eyes; then it would turn real.

"Come on Rose, we have to get back to our dorms and pretend we've been there all night. It's no different than always."

But it was different, completely different, as if they had woken up as different people. Rose could find no reason for leaving this beautiful moment behind.

"Please…"

The birds chorused, the sweep of the sky was completely clear, a delicate shell-blue in the morning. But nothing was beautiful anymore.

Lips pressed onto her neck, and she felt herself soften. Still reluctant, she at up and tugged the Marauder's map- stolen from James' dormitory ages ago, from when she'd began to sneak out in the evenings- from her bag on the floor.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She sighed without feeling, tapping the blank parchment in defeat. The expanse of the school blossomed in front of her. It wasn't even six- no one was up yet. She carefully checked the route they would take from the hidden depths of the Whomping Willow.

"It's clear." She told him.

Scorpius got up and he pulled on his trousers. Rose watched him, and even though she was sad this had ended, she was still buzzing inside from what had happened.

"It was amazing, wasn't it?" She asked, wondering, worrying even, if it hadn't been as magical for him, more magical than a thousand incantations whispered a thousand times.

Immediately, he was kneeling in front of her, cradling her face in his hands.

"I've never been so happy to be alive." He vowed, smiling at her, a smile that split open his face and took her breath away. She smiled, relieved.

"I love you." She reminded him.

"You're my world."

And after a wistful kiss, they left together, hand in hand, knowing that nothing could ever pry them apart again…

--

James was sitting at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, trying to give satisfactory replies to whatever Diaz was talking to him about.

"…It was just incredible!" He breathed, "But I bet I could still knock him off his broom…"

"Uhuh." James chipped in, shoveling a spoonful of porridge into his slack mouth. He hadn't slept a wink.

"But of course, we're not in the Tournament this year…" A disgruntled look flashed across Diaz' face as he glared at his own cereal, "And our last year at Hogwarts!"

"Mmh." James grunted. Diaz watched him for a while, frowning.

"I'm wearing a bra." He told him pointedly.

"Good."

"One of Stefanie's, in fact."

"Yes."

"_It's nice and lacy_." Diaz practically yelled in his ear. At this point, Stefanie flopped into the seat next to him and gave him an amused look, before pouring herself some tea. Diaz looked away sheepishly, and elbowed James.

"Wha-yes?"

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, irritated, "Were you up all night?"

"No." James lied, and fell back into his stupor. Diaz rolled his eyes and turned to Stefanie, in hope of a more lively conversation.

"_Madison_!" There was an explosion of squeals as the sixth year girls- except Rose, who was sitting as far away from them as possible- welcomed back Madison Temps, who had just returned from the hospital wing. For a few minutes she was bombarded with questions, but only one caught James' attention.

"Did you see who did it?!"

James froze instantly, wondering if Matilda would be found out, and why he'd cared for that split second. But Madison only rolled her eyes and blew her hair out of her face.

"Nah, they got me from behind." James tensed even more as Madison turned to him, terrified that she had any idea that he was the one behind the attacks towards the Slytherins-

"Madam Pomfrey wanted me to tell you something like…your friend is back."

James blinked. And then he remembered.

_May, remember that. _

"O-oh!" He choked, "Yeah, thanks." Madison watched him for a second, obviously expecting a explanation. He glared at her, "You can go now."

She harrumphed and went to sit with her friends. As she did this, James sprung up from his seat and sprinted to the Hospital Wing.

--

"It's not visiting hours!" Madam Pomfrey said disapprovingly, "I expected you to come at the scheduled-"

"Please," James interrupted, "I've been waiting for ages to see if she was ok, please just let me see her."

The door swung open and he stepped in side. He took in the rows of beds, the many patients, and stopped.

"Uh…"

He didn't even know what she looked like.

"She's over there." Madam Pomfrey told him briskly, pointing to a bed on the right hand side, and eyeing him suspiciously, before bustling off to her office at the far end.

"Right!" James agreed, and hurried over to the bed, the girl's appearance becoming clearer with every step.

She was on her back, her head resting against two huge pillows, that looked as if they were recently fluffed and her arms were limp, side by side, laid neatly by her sides. This told him that she hadn't regained consciousness yet, because no one slept like this, in such a rigid, contained form.

Her long hair fanned out around her face, and it was the deepest ebony, startling against the snowy white bed clothes. She had a narrow face, with arching cheekbones and she looked utterly peaceful as she slept, belonging to a world that James couldn't reach.

He sank into the seat next to her.

A pile of jewelry lay on the table next to her, no doubt retrieved after she was found, which caused a pang in James' stomach. Most of it was quite gothic. There were chunky silver rings, a choker that was laced with gemstones. There was also a pendant, with a tiny inscription. Hesitating, James leant forward, and saw that it read:

_If you can read this, you're too damned close._

He swallowed, casting a wary glance at this May, who seemed so angelic as she slept, but could quite possibly be the spawn of Satan upon waking- after all, he remembered bitterly, she _was _a Slytherin.

But he had hurt her, quite badly it seemed.

"Um…" James began, and even that sounded too loud in the deadly silent surroundings. Was this a Hospital Wing or a Morgue? "Hi. I'm James. I know you probably can't hear me, but I have a confession to make, and when you wake up…well I'm not sure I'll be able to do it." He remembered the pendant.

Shuffling closer, he put his hands in his lap and looked to the floor for help.

"I'm…I'm the one that…" He lowered his voice even further, "That …cursed you- _but I swear I didn't mean to hurt you that badly_! It was just, you caught me off guard and I just blurted out this spell that I heard from some friend and I didn't know how bad it was until it…well until you started choking and your skin turned purple!"

It was hopeless; out loud it sounded even worse.

"Look, you have the right to report me, and you probably will. I mean, I'm from Gryffindor and you're from Slytherin. I can't believe I let Matilda talk me into this…" It didn't even matter that he let her name slip- this May couldn't hear him. In fact, it seemed like a good opportunity to just spill out everything.

"I don't know why I did it- I was always telling myself it was for Rose, but maybe it wasn't! Maybe it was just…maybe it was just me being completely selfish. Maybe it was for my own satisfaction."

He studied this May's face, watching closely for any sign of recognition, a slight twitch of the eyebrows, the delicate flicker of an eyelid.

"I know why." He said, hollow. "But it's just too awful. Even to a stranger who I've nearly killed."

Suddenly, May jerked violently. James cried out in shock, and Madam Pomfrey appeared, holding down her shoulders as she shuddered and twisted. Her facial expression stayed completely blank, uncaring, or just unknowing.

"It's just the potion I've given her going through her blood stream," Madam Pomfrey grunted, as May's convulsions came to an abrupt finish. She flumped back against the bed, her hair over her face, her palms upturned and her legs twisted. James gaped, horrified. Madam Pomfrey quickly rearranged May so she looked more comfortable. But it didn't erase what James had just seen, what he had inflicted on this girl.

"She's not in any pain." She soothed, before going to check on another patient, who was stirring after the ruckus. James noticed that May was wearing a pastel pink nightie, with little bunnies prancing across the material. It was a shocking contrast to her gothic image. He wondered if her mother had dressed her in it when she'd visited her in St. Mungos.

Hesitating slightly, James reached a shaking hand to draw May's midnight hair from her face. Once again, she looked as if she had never moved, as if she was untouchable.

"You're pretty." James said softly, before he could stop himself.

He was about to stand up to leave when he felt a resistance. He looked to see what it was and to his shock he found his hand clutching hers. He didn't remember doing this, but he supposed he must have when she'd started shaking, a reflex action of fear, desperate to help her. Her fingers had tightened around his palm from her seizures, and her nails were polished black.

It was a simple gesture, holding hands; a sign of comfort, a symbol of trust, done a million times in history, but it spoke to him then.

Gently, he pulled himself free and left the wing, but not before promising:

"I'll come and see you again."

--


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVII**

**Sixth Year**

Scorpius had a free period- this was the bliss of being a senior student at Hogwarts. Although you were expected to study in these breaks, he couldn't help but revel in the deserted Common Room- just the way he liked it- and think of Rose.

Until a flash of light streaked past him, and crashed into a suit of vandalized armour, causing it to explode everywhere. With a shout of fear, Scorpius curled into the leather armchair he was sitting in, and shielded his face.

"Studying hard, Scorpy?"

He scrambled round to see Matilda standing at the top of the steps, her hair mussed around her face, her eyes bright and her wand raised. Just for a second, his heart stopped.

"What are you doing?" He asked, bewildered, terrified.

Matilda gave him a small smile, before flicking her wand. The sofa next to him burst into flames. He fell back off his chair before springing up and getting as far away from her as possible.

"It seems we need to talk." She told him, rolling her eyes, "_Again._"

Scorpius became frustrated very quickly. He glared at her and pulled out his own wand.

"No. We're not talking." He called to her, "Nothing you can say or do will stop me from being with Rose, it's been six years, Matilda. You have to let it go- you've lost!"

And for only the second time, her composure slipped out of place, and her true self was revealed.  
"Not yet." She snarled, waving her wand and bewitching two more suits of armour to life. With rusty creaks and clanks, they advanced on Scorpius. Before he had a chance to curse them, they had secured his shoulders in their steel grasp. He didn't bother to fight, only kept his eyes on his sister as she descended the steps from the entrance gracefully and approached him. As suddenly as she had changed, she raised a hand and slapped him round the face. Scorpius winced.

"There's nothing more you can do," He said steadily, "You can't hurt more people than you're hurting now- they'll find you."

Matilda's eyes flashed. Almost lovingly, she raised a cold hand and placed it on Scorpius' burning cheek. He twisted away from her touch, disgusted.

"You're wrong, yet again, Scorpius," She crooned softly, "I have one last card to place on the table."

Her eyes said it all. That's when Scorpius began to fight against the holds of his captors.

"No," He moaned in anguish, "Not Rose, you will _not _hurt Rose."

Matilda gave an acted frown of confusion, "No, I wouldn't say _hurt, _exactly- how would you learn your lesson?"

Scorpius felt his heart stop again, and for much longer this time.

"You couldn't…" He breathed, watching her, waiting for her to tell him that she was just playing with his head, but maybe James was right, maybe Matilda had no boundaries, maybe she would do _anything _to be the one in control. It scared him to death, "I'd tell everyone it was you- you'd go to Azkaban!"

Matilda laughed. It fell between them like spiders scuttling down his spine.

"With father in such a high position in the ministry? I'm sure he'd have more than enough gold to make sure that didn't happen. He'd cover it up before you could say _Avada Kedavra_, Scorpy…"

"No, you _can't!_" His voice broke into desperate, into cold fear, "_Please, just leave us be! Just leave us be!"_

Matilda gave him a chilling smile, and turned to leave Scorpius to shout after her.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" He bellowed, wishing that he _hadn't _been alone in the Common Room after all, but would his fellow Slytherins have helped him?

Matilda began to climb the steps, slowly, with a deadly prowess.

"I'll do it!" He sobbed, broken, "I'll break up with Rose…whatever you want…you just can't hurt her…"

His head was bent to his chest, his shoulders rolled in, his body language sunken in dismay as he took it in; she had won, it was over. He couldn't possibly risk Rose's life, he would have to break it off with her. There was no other way...

All he could see was her, beautiful Rose, laughing, smiling, breaking...

He didn't even notice that Matilda had walked up to him again, having gotten her wish, didn't notice her taking away her charm from the suits of armor, causing him to crash to the floor. All he could feel was Rose, and the anguish of having to give her up.

"And after this silly affair is finished," Matilda said, uncaring at her brother's pain, "I won't have you speak to her. You're to forget her, do you understand? She'll never have to bother us again."

She watched him for a while, waiting for him to pull himself together. He didn't.

She left silently, but with a triumphant smile on her beautiful face.

--

James stared into the face of a raging lion. It would have been quite intimidating if it didn't have goats head attached to it, which was trying to nuzzle into his robes pocket for some possible feed.

"Get away, Zeus." He grumbled impatiently; he'd been working with this Chimera in his Care of Magical Creatures class for a whole term now and had been constantly wishing he'd chosen another one. The Lion head was too big for his boots, always roaring and acting like an oversized brat, and the goat was no better- his mind was always in his stomach. Together they made a rather irritating pair- not to mention the fact that there was a rather unpleasant sting in their Scorpion tail.

Finally, the bell rang across the grounds, and James hurried to lead Zeus off to be tethered to the Chimera pen with the rest of his class. He felt an impatient buzz in his stomach as his classmates headed off in one direction- the Great Hall- and him in another- the Hospital Wing. He didn't really have the appetite for food today- this was the day that Madam Pomfrey was going to induce May's consciousness with a special potion, since her N.E.W.T.s were round the corner.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this; should he be afraid of the goth-like girl that lay just a few corridors away from him? He'd only been able to enjoy her silent slumber for three or four visits over the two weeks. Surely she was going to curse him to damnation when she realized just why James was visiting her- to tell the truth, that and nothing but, in his opinion.

But what James wasn't even being truthful to himself about, was that he saw something in this girl. Something like opportunity, or maybe it was just fate leading him yet again to the biggest pile of shit it could provide.

He passed a clump of daffodils, radiant in the starting of spring, and hesitated in his step. Bending down- and checking that they didn't honk first- he ripped a generous amount out of the ground and continued to walk, clasping them in a sweaty palm.

But as he was about to step inside, he shook his head, told himself off and threw them to the ground before passing through the doors into the castle.

--

"Um…" He began, finding it still too loud for the still Wing, as he sat in his regular seat. He eyed her bed-side table, and was alarmed that there was even more gifts on the already teetering pile since a few days before. At first he'd thought she was highly popular, but when he looked closely he saw they were all signed with extrovert messages with many exclamation makes by the same 'Cassie'. Over her homemade get well soon cards were little cartoon images of who must've been May and another girl with exaggerated curly hair and grin in the same style and it seemed this faithful friend must've been visiting on a daily basis, because the pile had grown at a steady rate.

"So, I hear that…N.E.W.T.s are soon." He forced, "Well, I don't hear, I _know_, they're pretty important, I mean, they've been rattling on about them since Sixth Year, but I guess it's just-"

"Please," To his shock May was the one that murmured this blearily, lifting a hand to flap it limply in his general direction, "You've been talking for over ten minutes now…go bother some other stranger will you?" And she rolled over and fell silent once more. James gulped, his heart racing.

"Um…" He searched for something to justify this.

"And if you say that again," She cut in darkly, "I'll be forced to punish you."

_Yep._ James thought, _That's a Slytherin, through and through._

"Well, I've been coming here for around two weeks now," He began, ready to explain just why he had been at her bedside, somewhat loyally, when he didn't even know her, but his mind had gone blank.

"Wait." May said, and she rolled over to face him. To his surprise he found that her eyes were such a deep brown they almost blended with the black centre. For some reason he'd always imagined them blue, but in any case, these were quite striking, and shocked him into submission, "You're James."

He stared at her for a moment, "Yes…how did you know that? This is the first time you've been conscious right?"

She avoided his gaze, not looking uncomfortable, but not looking completely innocent either.

"You…you haven't?" His mouth fell open, "You've been _pretending _you're asleep and just listening to me talk? Like I'm some sort of idiot?"

"Well, you aren't exactly Mother Theresa, so let's not get into the basics of truth and lies, there, Jamie." She had sat up, folded her arms and rolled her eyes with effortless style. James forgot the point for just a second.

"What did you call me?"

"Jamie." She shrugged, "I give out nicknames, you give out outrageous hate crimes; it's a wonderful life."

He blushed, not sure if it was out of embarrassment or shame, "So you know?"

"Oh, I know." She looked quite satisfied with herself, but not angry enough at him as she should've been. James waited for the hellfire, the shrieks of accusations, but felt no wrath whatsoever.

"So…aren't you going to get mad?" He asked meekly after a moment's pause. May looked as if she was considering this, and gave another shrug.

"Hey, from what I've listened to, it's got something to do with Matilda Malfoy right? Well, I have the 'privilege' of sharing a dormitory with her, and as someone who's known her for seven years…well she's a crazy bitch." She smiled sweetly at him, and James was introduced to a more, less intimidating side of her. It was like the doors had flown open and a breeze had rushed in, "So your taking part probably has something to do with a little emotional blackmail- her personal favourite, I've heard."

How he'd wished it was true. Although, maybe in some ways it was…

"But in any case, I've had a good month or so out of lessons. And a breather from sharing a dorm with that Harpy. So in a strange way, I owe you." She shoved out a hand, and almost unwillingly James shook it, still stunned by the sudden transformation this girl had made. One moment she was a sleeping angel, with formidable jewellery, and the next she was sitting up and talking in a way that was larger than life, "Although you _could _have gotten me some nice flowers or something."

He tried not to squirm under her aloof but amused gaze.

"Right…so no hard feelings? Really?" James asked, almost disappointed that this was how things had turned out- he deserved a lot worse.

"Well I _have_ taken up quite a few of your free periods," She mused, "I'm sure it must be quite a drag to sit and natter on about nothing to anybody who's…_supposedly _in a coma." She turned her glittering gaze on him and James felt a surge of heat rush to his face, "But then again, I'm not just anybody."

He didn't know whether to laugh or scoff. What he _did _know was that he'd never met anyone like May.

"Sorry if I bored you…" He murmured, still a little red, "I just didn't know you could hear me."

"Oh I heard you," She gave him a mischievous grin, and it was only then that he realized they were _still _shaking hands, "So, you think I'm pretty, huh?"

--


	20. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX**

**Sixth Year**

It was early, just past seven, not their usual meeting time. Because she liked to do her homework there, Rose was already sitting in a dusty armchair, her shoes off and a small fire in a jar warming her toes. She smiled up at him, but it was too much effort. It wasn't hers, as if she was wearing someone else's. It was like his mother's smile. Scorpius held back a shudder. The sight of her looking so at home, smiling at him as he came through the door was already too much to bear. He couldn't help seeing it as if he'd stepped into an impossible future where they were a family, with their own house and their own right to live how they wanted.

"Rosie." He whispered, knowing that after tonight, after what he was about to do, he wouldn't have the right to ever say it that way again.

Her face fell at that one word. Nothing good could come of that defeated sigh.

"Is it Hugo?" She demanded, her once rosy cheeks now marble white, "They hurt him? Those Slytherins?"

Scorpius shook his head, in awe of her compassion for the boy who refused to talk to her anymore. How could life be so unfair that he had to give her up?

"It's just…I have to…we have to talk about something."

And she immediately rose to her feet. He wanted to ask her to sit down, but why cause her the extra worry? He was also finding it hard to talk right now…it was as if a boulder had been lodged in his throat. His fingers began to tremble so he stuffed them in his pockets. Maybe it would make him look more indifferent, uncaring, more convincing. He almost felt the bile push upwards.

"What's happened?" She asked, "Who's been hurt? Is it _really _bad? Are they _really _hurt?"

If only she could guess it for them, then he could just run…but that was probably the worst part- she just didn't have it in her to guess, she didn't have the need to. Scorpius leaving her was the last thing on her mind, the last possibility, like a blue moon. He felt himself beginning to crack.

He wanted to take her hand. But he was scared he would burn.

"This…" He swallowed, and tried again, "This can't work."

He couldn't let his tears get the better of him, he had a whole lifetime to break apart, into halves, and then into quarters, and on and on until he disappeared entirely.

He had to make this as believable as possible.

Rose blinked up at him, still bewildered by the distance between them, let alone able to process _this._

"What do you mean?" She whispered, confused, and so she should be. Out of every person in her whole world, he was the one she depended on, he was her steady ground, the one person she could turn to. And now he was abandoning her. It was a sick joke, a broken promise.

"I can't be with you." He was trying incredibly hard to prevent his harsh monotone from breaking into a moan of anguish, "I'm just… not in love with you anymore. If this was any normal situation…I…I'd probably continue to go out with you. But since people from my fellow house are being harmed because of this affair, I don't think it's good sense to...to lead you along."

If she was_ his_ Rose, then sadness would be forgotten. It would be fury that would thunder through her veins, indignation. Shrieks about how _noble _of him to step down, to save his housemates, when he could've had his own little fun stringing her along. Flaming eyes piercing his gaze as she spat her insults, doing her utmost best to bring him down to her own level of personal misery.

But the fires did not spark, everything stayed perfectly still, apart from Rose, swaying on her feet.

Of course, she wasn't Rose anymore. He'd broken her.

"But…but we're in love." She said, her voice choked by her own disbelief, "You're Scorpius. You're mine…" She must've realized how ridiculous this sounded to a boy who didn't have any interest in her anymore, because she turned away, ashamed.

"I know you think that." Scorpius' voice dropped out halfway through, and his eyes seared. But because Rose wasn't looking at him anymore, he could brush away the tears, unnoticed, "However, you'll move on, there'll be other boys, better to you than I was."

Rose shook her head silently, maybe in disagreement, or just because she wasn't able to take in what was going on.

In a whirlwind she was right in front of him, looking up at him, unravelling him. She looked through him, and Scorpius knew she was searching him, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"Rose, I should g-" And she kissed him. She had done a million times but this time…this time it broke his heart. It was full of desperation, of recklessness. She was on the verge of everything she had been so afraid of, and now nothing mattered.

"Remember that." She told him fiercely, and he was reminded of his own words, just a short year ago as she grabbed hold of his face, her soft palms making prints into his skin, "Remember us, and our first day together. They couldn't tear us apart then- they can't tear us apart now. Don't you remember…?"

"But that was them trying to pull us apart." He said, hollow from the inside out as he took a smart step away from her, "This is me. A Slytherin…remember _that_."

--

She couldn't be alone. She had spent the past six years of her life in constant company, always sheltered, always safe. She as already feeling ripped from the inside out, and she couldn't be alone. She'd find someone, anyone to take care of her. Stefanie would be sympathetic, surely, unlike the girls from her dorm, she'd tell her that she _was _worth something. That Scorpius could go to hell- no, that hurt too much. Even after everything, she couldn't stop loving him. She wouldn't.

She had stayed in the Whomping Willow for a while after Scorpius left, perhaps waiting for him to come back, or maybe just because she was too numb to move.

It was such an effort to walk through the winding maze that was the castle, almost impossible. Every step was hard. It was as if Scorpius took the weight off her shoulders. But now he was gone, and everything had come crashing down.

She was reaching the Common Room now, knowing that tears were still sliding down her freckled cheeks, as she bumped into someone. Blinking, she took in the brown eyes and shock of black hair, and knew it was James. No matter how badly she wanted to just throw herself into a hug, she knew she couldn't. She'd made her choice- she'd given up their friendship, for nothing now it seemed. Nothing.

"Rose?" Strong hands gripped her shoulders and she felt herself split at the seams.

--

It had been one day. Or if you were Scorpius, it had been seventeen hours and thirty minutes. It was lunch time, and without Rose, he was wandering aimlessly around the corridors, trying to pretend that he was someone else, someone who still had their dreams and a laugh to hold onto.

He was too busy dreaming of an alternative life to notice James appear from nowhere, clutching his invisibility cloak in hand and practically snarling behind him. He didn't see the fire in his eyes, the curl of his fists, the taught tendons protruding from his neck.

But he noticed when James sank his nails into his neck and pulled him backwards.

Drawing in one breath of air in shock wasn't enough. Scorpius was thrown against the wall and held there by James' fingers clamped around his windpipe. Frantically, he thrashed and screamed silent screams before James slammed him to the floor with all the strength he could muster.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, his hands burning imprints into every piece of Scorpius he could reach, "_You're just like her_!"

Scorpius' hands flew up to shield his eyes but James' fingers cut into his wrists as he brought up his leg to draw a knee into his stomach. Blinded by pain and fear, Scorpius could only feel dizzying agony as James forgot his wand and caused Scorpius pain in a way that would give him the most satisfaction.

"You're just like your BITCH of a sister!" James continued, but his bellows were broken now; they were getting caught on strangled sobs and leaving noticeable holes, making him unable to string a proper sentence together as he tried to tear Scorpius apart. Scorpius tried to focus on James' face as he felt sweet red warmth bloom under his hairline and slip down his face. He was bewildered; wasn't this was James had wanted all along? For Scorpius to leave Rose so they could all be categorized neatly into their own houses once more? Wasn't that what he'd wanted?

"I-I didn't want to-" He tried to choke out, his words muffled by his own swollen tongue. He could taste rust, "I love her, I _love her_."

"You don't know how to love!" James spat, so angry that his anguish was forgotten, "That's why you broke her heart, just like your sister!"

Why did he keep referring to his sister? Of course, Matilda had played the biggest part in forcing them apart, but James was making it sound like she was an actual heartbreaker herself, that she'd done just as Scorpius had done, and ripped out a heart. Personally.

"I would never do it because I didn't love her- I love her so much." Scorpius burbled as James shook him violently, and only then did he realized that his sight wasn't blurred from James' strikes, but because tears were spilling out of him before he could control it.

The world had stopped spinning. James dropped him to the floor and rolled next to him, panting heavily, exhausted and distraught.

"Then why…" He wheezed, "Why did you do it?"

Scorpius' whole body was on fire, he was sure to be black and blue by the morning and he was blinking blood away from his left eye. But he felt no resentment towards James. He just wanted to explain, and to be explained to.

"Matilda was going to hurt Rose." He confided, gasping and impatiently brushing blood from his brow, "She said that since the attacks weren't getting through to us, then she'd have to resort to striking within, to taking us down from the inside…"

Despite his seemingly exhausted form, James leapt to his feet and glared into space, before snapping his head back to look at Scorpius.

"She was going to hurt Rose?" He hissed, his fists clenching again. Scorpius flinched, hoping that since James' anger was directed at his sister this time, he would refrain from hurting him again. He couldn't risk passing out at such a critical time.

"Yes…I can't believe you're surprised," He answered darkly. James' face became a storm cloud.

"She promised…she said that no harm would come to her…"

Scorpius was immediately alert, "What? What are you talking to _her _for?"

James, who had been staring into space again, alone with his own torment, turned back to face him, with haunted eyes.

"It was us." He whispered, "I was in on it…I was hurting the Slytherins and she hurt the Gryffindors...we planned it together…well," His face wrinkled in confusion, "No…she did most of it…she just…she told me what to…what to do." Without warning, he fell to his knees with his head in his hands, "No," He moaned, the sound making Scorpius' insides crawl, a sound of utter horror, "Not again…she's done it again…"

Hesitating at first, Scorpius edged towards him, pulling himself along the floor instead of straining himself to get to his feet.

"What's she done?" He whispered, taken aback by James' distressing behaviour. When James looked up at him once more, his eyes were swimming with tears, and an expression on his face that made Scorpius wish he could forget, he seemed to have a clearer head at least.

"I have to tell you something." He said hoarsely, and those words struck a chord in Scorpius' memory. It was after the duel, when James had warned him about his sister's capabilities, and Scorpius was too angry to hear any more. James had begged for just a moment more of his time to tell him something, but Scorpius had shook him off, too furious to reason.

With a pang, Scorpius realized that what James had to tell him was probably very important, a missing link. Maybe if he had been reasonable and had let James have his say, then everything would be different. Maybe it would have prevented all the pain, the resentment, the chasms through the school.

Maybe his and Rose's tragic luck was his fault too…

"Go on." He said, as pale as a sheet. James dropped his gaze from his, looking instead at his throbbing knuckles.

"The whole reason that I hated you…that I have spent most of my school life trying to pry you two apart…" Scorpius stared at him, holding his breath, trying to hear over his heartbeat, "It's not because I'm a bigot, or a fascist, of that I'm just a bastard…"

Finally, he looked at Scorpius again, regarding him for a moment. For moments that felt like hours they just stared at each other, like two serpents waiting for the other to strike.

"It's because ages ago…I fell in love with your sister."

--

_**Ok, so how can you NOT review now?!**_

_**You're getting quite a generous amount of Chapters, here folks! ;D **_

_**Oh, sorry, I should be moping with the rest of you over this sickening tragedy...it's rather sad, right?! :(**_


	21. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

**James Potter: First Year**

"_Out of the way Potter," Matilda smirked, elbowing him with her bony arm as she slunk past him on her way to her table in Potions, "Must you always be in the way?"_

_James seethed despite Maddie Bell poking him desperately._

"_For Merlin's sake, don't rise to it!" She moaned, "I'm sick of you always shouting after her." _

_James ignored her, "_**I **_get in the way?! What about you? You get in the way by…by breathing!"_

_The whole class raised their eyebrows, Matilda just the one, and Maddie groaned inwardly.  
"Idiot. You only make yourself look worse, she does this every time." She hissed, after the rest of the class returned to normal conversation."_

_James glowered into his cauldron, unwilling to admit that he had just been embarrassed. _

_--_

_Ever since their first train journey, Matilda Malfoy and James Potter had a renowned dislike for each other. If they were ever to pass each other in the halls, Matilda would make her snide remark and James would yell indignantly after her even when she'd turned the corner. Everyone thought things would never change, that they'd be stuck with this regular routine throughout their school life._

_But then things changed._

_It was Matilda who started to show more affection than dislike towards James. It wasn't as if she threw herself at him, a girl with such style would never do such a thing, but her remarks became more endearing along with the spite, she would ruffle his hair patronizingly as she passed him, things like that. _

_At first, James didn't get it. In fact, this irritating behaviour only made him more aggressive towards her. But it only took some sharp, exasperated and slightly disgusted words from Maddie for him to realize. Matilda was flirting with him._

_And a girl like Matilda- beautiful, stylish, independent, intelligent- was irresistible to any regular boy._

_So James fell for her- he fell hard. _

_--_

_Since then, Matilda and James became famous for their shameless flirtations rather than their cheap shots, although they did still make themselves noticed in the corridors. _

"_Gross." Maddie sniffed as she stalked past James and Matilda having a rather explicit kiss for just twelve-year-olds. But of course, at that age, they already fancied themselves near adulthood. _

_But this wasn't before James had to tackle the tricky task of asking Matilda to actually be his girlfriend. It was unheard of, a Slytherin even spending _time _with a Gryffindor. And it was quite awkward, Matilda being the prettiest girl in the year and James being the most tactless._

"_Urm…so we like each other." James said. Matilda nodded slowly, her expression unimpressed as she leant against a statue. _

_There was an awkward silence, in which two girls from Matilda's house chose to storm by, deep in an argument._

"_I just don't see HOW you turning me into a hedgehog in front of the WHOLE class was funny!" One of them, a short girl with round cheeks and hair with impressive volume yelled at the top of her lungs, "I can't believe Professor McGonogall gave you _thirty house points_ for that…"_

_Her friend just cackled wildly as they turned the corner, leaving James and Matilda alone once again in the deserted corridor. _

"_So…"_

"_Oh for God's sake." Matilda cut in, "You never were one for actually putting your _mind _to something, James." She swooped down on him and planted a swift kiss on his lips. He reared back drunkenly, trying to suppress a happy chuckle. She gave him a mischievous smile._

_He trusted her, he was completely in love._

_--_

"I don't…I don't believe you." Scorpius said, his fingers at his temples, so confused. It felt like a dream- him being without Rose, James being with _Matilda_…

James looked to him with haunted eyes.

"She's a beautiful girl… she's confident, she could get any boy to fall in love with her," He told him lifelessly, "But she's poisonous…you can't get close to a girl like her."

Scorpius knew this was true, but it didn't stop his head spinning with this ridiculous epiphany.

"Just listen…"

--

_James and Matilda had been going out for a few months when it happened. James had never been happier, he was sure that this was the life, this was the perfect introduction to Hogwarts. He was floating around in his own personal heaven- with Matilda of course. He liked to think they were inseparable, Matilda could make James laugh, she could make him beg, she could make him do anything she wanted. He was wrapped around her little finger. Maddie Bell had told him this a thousand times, but he never listened. He loved her, and he was convinced that she loved him. That was all that mattered, wasn't it? That was all he had to count on to be okay. _

_Until he came across Matilda with another boy, a Slytherin, wrapped around her, as she leant in to kiss him, linking her fingers around the back of his neck the way she always had with James. _

_And then the world came crashing down…funny isn't it?_

_--_

"I'm…I'm sorry, James." Scorpius said quietly, "No one should be treated that way."

James shrugged, faking nonchalance, even when the pain shone out of him.

"Hey it's not like I'm _still_ head over heels," He muttered, "You think I'm a pansy? It's just…it's as if she planned me to find her with him. She was with him behind this tapestry, where _we _would always meet. And right before I went there, she made…" He blushed, "Well she made the eyes at me, I guess, at lunch time. So it was obvious she wanted to see me as soon as possible, in that place. It was just cold."

"That's Matilda." Scorpius said grimly, "I just wish I could've been there to warn you."

"Thanks." James gave one short laugh, "Thanks…"

--

"_Wh-what the hell is going on?" James stammered, as Matilda turned slowly to face him, her stormy, doe-like eyes droopy, as if she was in a wonderful dream, with a hint of hungry prowess._

"_Oh, James, hello." She greeted him warmly, like an old friend, but James could see malice in those eyes, the malice he had pretended he hadn't seen when she'd make harsh comments about people, right in front of them. The boy sniggered at him. He was taller, fuller, better, "Nice to see you."_

"_But…" He thought of all those walks by the lake, lit by the dying sunlight, the moments when she'd throw her silvery hair and just shout with laughter, "We…we love each other."_

"_Correction," She said sadly, still hanging onto the boy, "You love me. Or at least you think you do." She added thoughtfully, looking to the ceiling. And then she turned her stormy gaze on him once more, and it was cold, uncaring, "Come on James, this is a _Slytherin_ you've fallen for, sweetie. Once I realized what fun I could have with you…I mean you positively_ despised_ me. How funny would it be if I could change your mind with just a flutter of my eyelashes here and there? Maybe you should've realized that. Maybe you shouldn't just jump at any opportunity to realize that everybody has a bit of good in them, a bit of sugar and spice," She said it with a sneer, as if the concept was beneath her, "So bye, James. Go find yourself a tame little Hufflepuff to prance across an enchanted meadow with."_

_She turned back to the boy, and James felt the floor give away from underneath him. _

_She'd had her fun, he realized. It was over. They were finished. _

_He ran from the scene, still hearing her ribbons of beautiful laughter no matter how far he tried to get away._

_--_

"After that I've found it really hard," James swallowed, "To trust people. Especially Slytherins." He looked Scorpius straight in the eyes, "I wouldn't go near a Slytherin with a ten foot broomstick if I had my way. No offence."

"I don't blame you." He replied quietly. Hesitating slightly beforehand, he lifted a palm to place it on his shoulder, just so he knew he was there. It was the bravest thing he'd ever done, since James had nearly beaten him to death just minutes before. James closed his eyes, and Scorpius wondered if it was to hide his disgust.

"How is it," He began, sounding exhausted at just reliving the memories, "That she is your sister and you are her brother? How can you two be so different?"

"I have no idea…" He said hollowly, "Sometimes I wonder if I really am related to my family…course just one look between my father and I and you could mistake us for brothers." He laughed bitterly, "Maybe I forced myself to have a bit of decency, just to prove the bastards wrong." He sobered up, "But I can understand now, why you hated the idea of Rose and me so much. You thought I'd be exactly like my sister. You were sure I'd break her heart…and look. You were right…"

He ducked his head, the reality crashing down that maybe he wasn't all that different from his sister after all. James didn't deny any of it.

"I was so afraid for her," He said in a hushed voice, "And she's so stubborn, I had to get aggressive, I had to be forceful, and now she's afraid of _me._ All I wanted to do was protect her from what happened to me. Now all I think when I meet people is think of the many ways they could stab me in the back…well, _most _people." His mind had drifted, once again, to May. _She _was a Slytherin. Maybe it was just another lesson, about how all these years he had been a fool to judge people by their house, when surely there was so much more variety than just four options. So much wasted time. Rose could've been so happy…

"We've screwed up big time, huh?" Scorpius said, trying to joke, but the smile on his face was someone else's, "You chose completely the wrong girl, and I couldn't keep a hold of mine."

James couldn't make a decent reply, just nodded and accepted it. This was the first step to recovery, in any case.

Together, they sat against the wall of the corridor as their free break dwindled away, feeling no freedom at all, as they were both being held captive by the very same girl. Matilda.

--

James crossed the grounds the next day at break time, and stopped when he caught sight of someone he _wasn't _expecting to see under an old oak. May. She was out of the Hospital Wing, and sitting with a friend that could only be the Cassie who'd practically buried her with gifts. He wondered if May had faked unconsciousness upon _her _visits as well. She certainly seemed to be trying hard to ignore her now, her arms folded behind her head and her eyes closed, the only thing giving away the fact that she was listening being the nerve going in her jaw.

Now he saw them together, he remembered them instantly. He had wondered why he hadn't recognized May, as she was be in his own year group, but the key to triggering his memory was putting her with this Cassie, and he suddenly recalled their tight friendship, and public rows. In fact, they had been the very same pair that had been arguing about May turning Cassie into a hedgehog as they passed James trying to secure his very empty relationship with Matilda all those years ago.

He hesitated, debating silently whether he should go up and say hello. After she'd finally given him the blessing of her consciousness earlier that week, she seemed to have enjoyed his visits. She certainly liked to watch him squirm and desperately start a conversation as she waited with her arms folded. In fact, James was pretty convinced that she found him good company, and approved of him enough to give him the nickname Jamie, which had stuck, because he had unfortunately let that slip in a conversation with Diaz, who would coo his new name at him in every sentence he spoke to him.

Then again, maybe that was just in the hospital wing. James couldn't seem to forget the fact that she was a Slytherin, couldn't shake it loose. What if she was just stringing him along for her own personal amusement, which she gave the impression of doing already, but in a more endearing sense than cruel, but what if it was just an act? Just another slimy serpent…sweet talking it's way to approval, tempting, snide…

"Hey, Jamie." He felt an electrical impulse steal through him as May called his name and waved him over, apparently too lazy to get up and greet him herself. It was strange seeing her there, under the tree he sometimes sat against. Since he'd only really thought of her in the Hospital Wing, she was like a ghost out in the open.

As he approached them, Cassie watched him suspiciously.

"I'm free!" May told him happily, giving him a dazzling smile, "Oh and this is Cassandra." She added as an afterthought. Cassie didn't seem so happy with this introduction.

"Cassie." She told James stubbornly.

"I thought you _liked _nicknames." He accused May. She shrugged.

"I like to irritate Cassandra _more_." She explained. Cassie swelled up like a bull frog, and James couldn't deny that her hair seemed to inflate with her. But she calmed down instantly when she seemed to recognize James.

"Hey, you're not the guy who went out with _Matilda _are you? Back in first year?" She demanded, looking in awe,"I feel for you. Seriously." May was scrutinizing him, having just realized this herself.

"Whoa…so _that's _what got you attacking us innocent Slytherins." She said, "You _still _like her?" Although she looked pitiful, James could see the hint of annoyance. He shook his head earnestly.

"How could I…" He grumbled, "She's split up Scorpius and Rose."

The girls gasped in unison, looking tragic.

"Oh but they were like the renaissance!" May protested sadly, "They spat in the face of this stupid rivalry between the houses!"

"And they were so _cute _together." Cassie sighed. James realized that they were seeing this as more of a soap than real life. He didn't mind, really; it made things seem a little more trivial, as if by just turning off the television, it may have never happened.

"What happened? They managed to stick together through the attacks." May said, frowning. James stood above them, hesitating. Two Slytherin girls…could he trust them?

Cassie gasped, "She wasn't going to hurt _Rose_. Oh that's just too good-" May turned a full glare on her, and even James was afraid-"I mean awful, _too _awful…" May turned to James and he almost cringed.

"Is that true?" She demanded. James nodded, grateful that he didn't have to word it himself; he felt sick just thinking about it. May's face darkened, "She thinks she's untouchable."

"Well, you'd be surprised." A shadow fell over them, and James felt his blood turn to ice, and then to flames as he turned to face Matilda, looking sickeningly radiant in the sun and strangely relaxed as three people glared at her with such dislike it was amazing she didn't turn to ashes.

"Hello, Matilda." May greeted sourly, "Nice of you to bless us with your presence."

"Finding another Slytherin girl, there, James?" Matilda asked sweetly, and James felt himself burn up, "I assure you, you've already had the best, you'll find nothing better here."

"Very nice, Princess." Cassie said boredly, "Shouldn't you be off getting yourself groomed?"

Matilda pretended she hadn't heard her.

"I'm sure you've heard the news; Scorpius and Rose are finally at an end. I thought I'd just offer you my congratulations, as you can to me."

Was she _kidding? _James looked at her blank façade, and found himself going crazy trying to figure it out.

"Actually," James said coldly, "I've had a change of heart. The things we did, Matilda…it's time we reversed them. We should let Scorpius and Rose be together. The only reason that I didn't want them so was because I was sure Scorpius would turn out as cold and calculating as you."

Matilda preened, as if these were _compliments. _

"But I realized that I judged too soon. And it's time someone told them that they can think for themselves for once." James finished calmly. May and Cassie nodded, impressed.

"But you see James," Matilda began, and James wanted to yell out in frustration- would she _ever _shut up? "I'm merely looking out for my own family as wel-"

"Oh piss off." May scoffed, "I _know _you, Matilda Malfoy and this is all about _you _having control."

"Well," Matilda said, looking thoughtful, "All right then. But that doesn't change the fact that I have complete control over this situation, already."

May had had enough. She struggled to her feet and looked Matilda square in the eyes, drawn up to her full height, which meant she towered over her.

"_We're_ getting them back together." She said stubbornly, nose to nose with the Queen of Malice, her freakish glare on again, "And not just because you annoy me, because it's the right thing to do, Slytherin or no Slytherin, Gryffindor or no Gryffindor. And _you're_ not going to stop us. No matter how far up your daddy is in the Ministry, you _know _he can't compete with mine."

Matilda stared back at May coolly, but for the first time, she had no comeback. James wandered just how high up May's father was.

"You'll still-"

"Don't interrupt." May snapped haughtily, "…Well I'm done. Now leave us alone."

And she turned her back on her and looked to James, who was gazing back in utter admiration.

"Get moving- you find Rose, I'll find Scorpius. Meet back here."

Cassie leapt up too, purpose in her eyes, "What should I-?"

"You can keep a lookout." May dismissed, and with that, she and James took off across the grounds in opposite directions, leaving Matilda in their wake, looking thoroughly pissed. Cassie sniggered quietly to herself, and Matilda gave her a scorching gaze.

"What." She spat.

Cassie didn't stop smiling, in fact she beamed up at Matilda. "Nothing. Just that you're not as pretty when you've had your ass kicked."

Matilda stormed off.

--

**_See?! There is hope yet! xx_**


	22. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI**

**Sixth Year**

James didn't exactly know where he was going; when he'd seen May taking off in one direction he instinctively went in the other- Rose was probably trying to stay as far away from Scorpius as possible, right?

It turned out to not be the best logic. He had no idea where she could be in this maze of a castle. Where could she be? He hadn't seen her since Lunch, when she was sitting with her nose in her turkey. James had sat with her, saying no words about talking with Scorpius. He was scared of her reaction, as if one word would make her fall apart not with a cry of pain, but a whimper. She had seemed lifeless, defeated...Where could she be?

--

May wasn't having the same problem. When she'd been secretly listening to James prattling on in the Hospital Wing she'd picked up on the fact that Scorpius and Rose shared a very special meeting place, one he only knew about by passing Rose telling an enchanted Stefanie under the invisibility cloak when they'd thought they were alone in the Common Room late one night. Scorpius was probably still reeling from what had happened, still seeing no way to piece his life back together. His comfort may have been reliving his past life, one he was certain he'd never return to. May only hoped that he would listen to her...and that she could get her way into the passage.

--

"Rose?" She was, to James' surprise, not the wilted flower that he had seen before. She was storming down the hallway, towards the Common Room he'd just come out of from searching for her. Her eyes were ablazed and when she looked at James' fingers resting on her shoulder for the slightest second, he recoiled immediately. She didn't slow down.

"Wait!" He hurried after her, "I need to talk to you, it's about Scorpius!"

She slowed to a standstill, and James saw that her furious mood was merely a facade. She crumpled and would not turn to face him.

"I'm not going to let you." She told him, her voice harsh. And she started to walk again. With purpose. It clicked. She had something to do, something that even Scorpius couldn't take her mind off.

"Rose, please just wait." James pleaded, and it surprised him, the way he was begging for her attention, when for the past six years he'd never returned, so sure that he was _protecting _her. Finally, she turned to meet him with a frosty glare.

"I know you're planning something." He said, watching her closely. She didn't deny it, "I just…I don't regret what I've done. I have a good reason."

She snorted, "A good reason for making my life miserable? I bet it's a pathetic one, as pathetic as you." She continued to stride towards the portrait. James tried to grab her arm but she wrenched away from him with such force he stumbled. She didn't notice.

"You have to listen," He said desperately, because he knew time was running out from the impatience in her step, her disregard for his sudden pleas, "Whatever you're planning; I know it's not good, not for anyone."

"It's the _only option_." Rose insisted, to him? Or to herself?

_What have I done…what was necessary? Or what was cruel?_

"Please, just listen to me-" He began a final time.

"No!" She shouted suddenly, her cry rattling against the stone walls, "I listened to you back in Second year, when I was young, impressionable, and stupid. I was at my most vulnerable and it almost destroyed what I had with Scorpius. You had your chance to be a good cousin, a friend-" That went through him like a killing curse-"You can't help me now."

James stopped in his steps, and she carried on walking. He watched her grow further and further away from him, something he should've stopped a long time ago.

He let out an exhausted puff of air and turned to go and find May, completely unaware of what was about to follow.

--

May trod through the aged shack with care. It was a battered and weary looking house, but she could see it's charms, like the cushy furniture with faded upholstery and the limp curtains that still hung over the grimy windows. The candles in their holders were lit. She heard heavy breathing, like a wounded animal.

A spike of fear struck May- he wasn't….he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing, was he? Maybe the pain was too great, maybe he couldn't see life without her…maybe May was already too late.

Panicking, she took the stairs three at a time, crashing through the first door she leapt at.

But it was okay, in a sense, because no one was dying. But there was Scorpius, bent over an elegant four poster bed, his shoulders slack and his knees on the floor. Like a man who had failed.

"Scorpius?" She said delicately, taking a hesitant step towards his trembling frame, "It's May, from Seventh…it's okay, I just need to talk to you about-"

"Rose." He choked, his voice like sandpaper.

"Well, yeah." She agreed, startled, "How did you…?"

He turned towards her with vivid, red-rimmed eyes, clutching a piece of paper in his fist so hard she was surprised he didn't fall to the floor. A letter.

--


	23. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXII**

**Rose's Letters**

_Mum, Dad._

_I want to start by saying everything's _not _okay. I don't want to start and end this letter with a lie. For the last six years I haven't been having a smooth time at Hogwarts. Well, it's been a lot smoother than _your _time here, that's true, but it doesn't make anything better. I've had a hard time trying to just be me, like you taught me. I've had a hard time trying to do what I want to do, and I'm sick of it._

_So I'm just going to go away for a while. Please don't worry- I'm nearly of age now, and even if I _don't _have any idea what I'm doing, it's not like you can give me the third degree now. When you get this I'll be gone. _

_I'll be honest- I've had a hard time not because I didn't get perfect grades, or because I got kicked off the Quidditch Team. I fell in love, Mum, Dad. And it went wrong. So even if you think I'm just a crazy hormonal hurricane, it doesn't change what I feel inside. It doesn't fill this gaping tear running all the way down my middle. _

_I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing, when it seemed really right. I'm sorry I tried to live my life the way my heart told me, only to have it fall apart.I'm sorry that it ever happened. Really. So I'm going away. Just for a while. _

_I have money, I have my broom. And, even though I shouldn't have done, I took James' cloak, just in case._

_That reminds me- maybe you should ask James about all of this. He should have some pretty interesting answers._

_And tell Hugo I love him. I didn't want to write too many letters to too many people. Tell him I love him more than I am angry at him, and that it says more than forgiveness ever could. _

_I love you all_

_Rosie _

_--_

_James_

_You could've tried so much harder to be a good friend. You could've let go of your stupid feelings, and let me have felt mine. _

_I've told my parents that I've gone away for a while, and that I've got my money, and my broom. The truth is, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll fight, maybe I'll give in. But as my last words to you, I'm telling you not to tell them this. They need to know that I have a purpose, that I know where I'm going, even though I don't. Even if I never did, because of you. _

_And, because of you, and a few others, when you read this, I'll be gone. _

_Finally, a little bit of certainty in my life._

_--_

_Scorpius..._

_I thought you might still care enough about me to read this and think about where I've gone, who I'm with, what I'm feeling right now. If I am. _

_I realized last night that I couldn't do it. Not without you. You'd think that us finishing would at least be a relief. Everyone's kinder to me now- I'm respected, I'm fitting back into the circle. I think Taylor may have even smiled at me yesterday. _

_But it's not enough. _

_When you told me that you didn't love me anymore, I couldn't understand why. Silly me, there are probably a hundred reasons, but right then I had been so sure that you'd be with me forever. After that night, those kisses, those promises. _

_So I've sat here, going through all of the possibilities that made you turn around and say _'You know what? You're just not worth it.' _Each one stung more than the last. _

_And each time it just drove me wild not knowing. But I guess now I'll never have a chance to ask. _

_I thought about pleading in this letter, telling you how much you mean to me and how much I will never let you go, no matter what you've said to me. How much I love you. But I realized it would just go to waste._

_I do, though. Very much. _

_So I'm going to leave you the same way you left me- with a thousand questions hanging in the air, buzzing around you like angry flies to a carcass. Questions that cannot be answered but can drive you into the ground. _

_Am I dead? Am I alive? Am I lost? Am I sure of where I'm going? Am I right behind you? Am I at the bottom of the lake? Under the floorboards of our meeting place?_

_You still mean everything to me, Scorpius. Sometimes I think you always will, that I'll never recover. Maybe we met at the wrong time in our lives, maybe it would've worked out in the big, wide world. _

_Or maybe this place is like the rest of the world, and the rest of the world is like this place. _

_I love you,_

_But it's my turn._

--

_"For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."  
- William Shakespeare, __Romeo and Juliet, 5.3_


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII**

**Sixth Year**

It was breakfast, and at the end of the Gryffindor table, the gathering wasn't just from that house for the first time in many years. Three Slytherins had joined them, as well as copious amounts of Professors, all pouring over two pieces of parchment with a delicate print. The food was pushed aside and the rest of the students were watching them with curiosity.

"It's never happened before, has it?" May asked, looking to the teachers, "No one's ever ran away from Hogwarts."

Wordlessly, they all shook their heads.

"Not even when _we _were here." Professor Harte said softly, running her fingers over Rose's letters, "I can't imagine how hurt she must've been to-"

Scorpius' chair screeched against the stone paving in protest and he walked with a brisk pace towards the door, unaware of the eyes burning into the back of his neck as he went. Cassie watched after him sadly, before turning back to staring out of the window, lost in her own world. James closed his eyes, and felt another wave of pure guilt wash over him. May laid a hand on his arm. The rest of the Professors continued to talk in low voices.

"…contact the parents shortly. And then of course they'll have the ministry in…"

"And right before the N.E.W.T.s…this was just the kind of disruption we _didn't _want!"

James felt a dull pang at the mention of his aunt and uncle. How would they take to James after he told them what he had done? He wouldn't be able to keep it from them, not when he saw the looks on their faces. His knees had almost buckled when he'd told Hugo, the loss on his face, the realization that it was too late to turn back the clock now. What was worse was the lack of answers he had for him, seeing as the information in his letter was scarce. As it was in Scorpius'. It was more emotional than informative, naturally, and this was what had made him so reproachful towards the teachers, because they'd forced Scorpius into showing them his letter, something that only he should've had the right to read. It was all he had left of Rose, and judging from James' own letter, Scorpius' was most definitely not a light read. He'd made the decision not to read Scorpius', out of respect. He didn't even want to _think _about what he was going through right now. It was as if Rose was dead, because they didn't _know _if she was or not. Maybe she _had _gone over the edge, or maybe she was in a forest somewhere, freezing to death instead. James told himself to pull it together- it was mid-summer, she'd be far from freezing…but it didn't stop him from thinking the worse. He'd done it for so long now, he didn't know _how _to stop. He only wished he had the memory of Rose's laugh to comfort him, but all he could hear was silence.

"What if they never find her?" Lily whispered.

"They will." Albus said firmly, "They have to."

Finally, the teachers split off to run errands, to contact people- the Headmistress had already called a teachers conference in the staff room, wanting a more private venue than the Great Hall. They were left alone, to wallow in their own portions of misery and worry. Hugo shifted in his seat, his eyes watery as he stared into his pumpkin juice as Albus and Lily flanked his sides, lost in their own thoughts. Diaz and Stefanie spoke to each other quietly in Spanish, Stefanie sounding distraught even at such a low volume and Diaz squeezing her hand gently. May still had her hand on James' forearm, the heat from her palm burning through his robes as she watched him without blinking. James was still thinking about the letters, that the teachers had taken with them. They'd all been having frantic words until now, tearing through the castle searching for a glimpse of Rose, even after James had scoured through the Marauders Map without success. And then the Professors had come and the reality hit in. Cassie hadn't spoken since this had begun. No one had forced her to.

"Hello, all." In unison, all of the group jerked violently out of their stupors. James looked up, and to his dismay saw Matilda, looking alien in the midst of friends. He cracked, and felt himself begin to cave in.

"No Matilda," He said hoarsely, speaking for the first time in hours, "Not now, please…"

She acted as if she'd never heard him.

"Just here to offer my condolences." She said sweetly, but she sounded more congratulating than sombre, a _lot _more so, "And I assure you, if I was in Rose's position the-"

She didn't get any further. Cassie sprung out of her seat and pulled her arm back as far as it would go, letting it snap back to _smack _Matilda in the face. She reeled, and so did the rest of them, as did the rest of the hall.

Cassie turned to her new friends, her face blank but her eyes bright, glittering with tears.

"What?" She asked, her voice hushed and calm, although it still resonated against the walls of the Great Hall, making it audible for everyone, "_Someone _had to do it."

And she left, no doubt to find Scorpius. They stared after her, before looking to Matilda, who was clutching her bloody nose gingerly. The vivid colour was quite shocking against her porcelain skin, which even after total humiliation was only the lightest pastel pink.

"And just so you know," James said in a quiet voice, so only those around him could hear, "The ministry will be coming, to make an enquiry and I'm turning us in. We owe it to our families."

Matilda just glared at him over her hands that were gathered over her face. May's touch tensed and he realized that her hand had moved to his, and was clinging on for dear life. He was touched by her concern, but it was true; turning himself in was the least he could do.

Before Matilda could even curse him, Professor Bankes had hurried down the Hall and without a sideways glance at her swollen face spoke to James.

"Mr Potter, we need you to come with us, and anyone else who has had anything to do with this affair."

So, like a funeral procession, they followed in the Professor's wake, Albus and Lily holding Hugo up, Diaz and Stefanie with their heads bowed, May still holding James' hand in hers, and James using his other hand to drag Matilda along by the elbow.

--

"You don't really think she's dead do you?" Cassie demanded. Scorpius kept his head in his hands, trying to remember the last time he'd told Rose he'd loved her, held her, kissed her, "Because she wouldn't do that. I know I don't really know Rose, but I don't believe she'd do that to herself. I think she just needed to cool off, or at least wait until you guys were out of Hogwarts. There's more to the Wizarding World than this place- once you get out of her you're free to be who you want to."

Scorpius couldn't help but listen, but as he heard this he remembered that he was still too late. She was gone and he had no hope of finding her.

"I know I didn't know Rose, Scorpius." Cassie said quietly, "But _you _did. And I think you should have more faith in her than that."

--

James and his friends (And Matilda) stood in the Headmistresses office, under her prying stare and flanked by Professors and Ministry officials.

He had just told them everything. He'd told the story of their first train journey, the Sorting, the Quidditch Match, the Yule Ball, the silences, the threats, the attacks, more threats, more silence…

"I'm surprised at you." Professor McGonagall admitted sternly after a moments , "You are a true disappointment after your father, as well as to your aunt and uncle." She pushed back from her desk and strode over to meet him and Matilda. He had grown to be eye level with her, but cringed back from her formidable gaze, "I want all of you to step outside- Potter, Miss Malfoy, we'll have to talk about your punishment later. And believe you me, it may have to be extended outside of the school rules."

James' heart sunk as he thought of a proper sentence to Azkaban.

Feeling completely numb, he filed out with the rest of them to wait outside. He turned to catch May's reaction, but couldn't see her. He looked back to see her waiting inside amidst all the adults, the teachers, the ministry officials, smiling at him slightly as the door closed behind them.

--

"You're cleared."

"What?!" James gasped, his mind spinning as May grinned at him. It felt bizarre to feel such relief at such a time like this.

"Of course, I had to clear Matilda as well, which sucked. But her father was already there- didn't you see him?" James hadn't. He'd been looking anywhere but at the men from the ministry. After he'd told his story he was certain they'd think of him no more than a piece of dirt, "He wasn't very happy with his daughter. Oh-ho no he was _not_…"

"What about the attacks?" James asked, still trying to come to terms with what was happening after a sleepless night. May shook her head.

"About her getting caught." She said dryly, but she didn't stop smiling, "He's still talking to her."

"I don't get i-" He stopped and looked at her properly, the milky white of her eyes startling next to the cocoa brown, her black hair falling out of it's loose ponytail, and remembered her threat to Matilda just yesterday, a time that felt years away, out of reach, "Just how high up _is _your father in the ministry?"

She blushed slightly then, and it was the first time he'd ever seen this from aloof May. She looked away and mumbled something.

"_What?! That high?! _No _wonder _I've been let off!" He exclaimed. May rolled her eyes, but her expression was soft, her eyes were lined with exhaustion.

"I wrote to him last night." She confessed, "He'd sent a letter with his assistant, Leo, who was in there- it's quicker than owls. I was asking him if he had one just now…and it said he could make an exception. I'm spoilt." She added, looking near to laughing.

"But...I just can't believe your dad is _Minister for bloody Magic_!"

"Hey," May interrupted, looking embarrassed, "_You're _dad's Harry Potter. We're even...well some flowers _would_ be nice."

"Consider it done." James promised eagerly, relieved that at least he had a trial off his shoulders, "Thank you, so much…"

"Hey, it's just something off your back." She said, shrugging, but in her eyes was something other than nonchalance. James swallowed, his throat tightening, his heart thudding. Even though all the others were waiting with them for more news outside Professor McGonagall's office, they seemed to melt into the background, conveniently inconspicuous. For the second time, James brushed away the loose strands of her ebony hair, and sighed into her.

"We…we don't have to…" May stammered, for once completely losing her cool under James' tender stare, "I know you're not exactly feeling great and I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of your-"

"Shhh," James soothed, slightly exasperated, and pressed his lips against her cheek for a long time, "There. That's all I need for now…"

"Oh what, so you can take a piece whenever you need it?" She demanded, bright pink. James smiled widely, a proper smile that was so unfamiliar he was certain that he was doing something wild, unheard of. But that's all it was, simple and as breathtakingly precious as a butterfly landing in your palm- one wrong move and it would break away. May let out a breath of air she may have been holding for a while now, and wrapped herself around James in a hug.

"I'm here." She reminded him, "Whenever you need it. And just so you know, I'm really glad you cursed me."

--


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Chapter XXIV**

**Two Years Later**

"Scorpius, what are you having?"

"Er…just make mine a butterbeer."

"Are you sure?" James raised an eyebrow, clutching his money between his fingers, his other arm slung around May's waist, "It's on me."

Scorpius shook his head_, "Someone's_ got to stay sober enough to get Cassie home." He gestured to the petite witch, who had began celebrating hers and May's new business a little earlier than planned and was already swaying on her feet, her hair sticking up _everywhere _but Scorpius couldn't remember if she'd intended it to be that way before she'd gone out or not. May raised her eyebrows, looking even more formidable than normal in a dramatic and- despite her insistance otherwise- gothic dress and heavy eye makeup.

"But this is your last night- it's your leaver's celebreation! You deserve a good time, for once. Cassie doesn't need a babysitter." She rolled her eyes, "She needs a referral to a healer, sure, but you should have a real night out! You've passed the interview- You've got a job travelling the world! James is going to be in the ministry! Cassie and I have our own bookshop! It's all good," Her deep eyes went soft at the edges, "You just need to start _believing _that it is. Let loose- get drunk, chat up a girl-"

"So that's a Fire-Breathing Cocktail, a Peppermint Cordial on the rocks, a butterbeer and something soft for Cassie!" James said, and hastily went to buy the first round (Or Cassie's fifth) to avoid the awkward conversation May was rallying herself up for.

"I have fun with you guys when I'm sober, you know." Scorpius said, smiling slightly, "If it was any other way, I'm sure you'd be offended."

May sighed, "Mark," She could never bring herself to use his _real _name- she couldn't take it seriously- so every time she addressed him, she christened him with the most ordinary names she could think of so she could maintain serious conversation with him, "It's been _two _years…your life's coming together now. Maybe it's time to just let this one last thing go."

Scorpius looked away, blinking hard. May was right- it really was best that he let her go. He'd gotten through the rest of school, from the firm help of his new friends, May, Cassie and strangely enough, his now closest confidante, James. He'd passed his N.E.W.T.s with flying colours and the opportunities had opened up in front of his very eyes. He could have gone professional in Quidditch, or gotten a comfortable job at the ministry- he was even offered a position at Hogwarts but he hastily declined. He never wanted to step foot in that place ever again, he didn't even want to think about it, although he never stopped.

Instead, he was about to set off on his travels, working for Gringotts and breaking curses. He told himself he wanted adventure, to break free from this tiny island he called home and to see the world.

But really he was already making plans of the places he would check, the people he would talk to. He was searching for Rose, and although all his friends knew it, they never said anything. They knew they wouldn't be able to stop him.

Because for the past two years she had taunted him, the memory of her, the scent of her on the clothes she had left behind, the shine of her eyes that sometimes he would catch in other people, making his heart stop, his breathing halter. He'd been riddled by her, her sudden disappearance, the fact that she didn't believe that he had loved her. That one hurt the most. It was like a scar- he could try and go on as normal, but it would always be there, making him a marked man. He'd gotten offers from other girls, but every time he'd turned them down, with less tact than they deserved.

He had gone to see her parents. He had to explain to them. When he turned up on their doorstep and admitted that he was the boy from the letter he had sent them, he was sure they would slam the door in his face. But her mother, with the same soft expression and flyaway hair, stepped back from the doorway and her father clutched the doorframe as if he might fall to his knees. He told them the story, and they weren't alone in crying. They accepted it, forgave him. They had kept in touch. They appreciated the fact that he loved their daughter, maybe even more than they did. They understood why he had to hurt her- they had thanked him for protecting her.

And now he was allowed to live the life he wanted. There were no boundaries, no one telling him what to do, not since he had severed ties with his family. But it wasn't a life he wanted to live, a life alone even with his friends surrounding him. It was the life he hadalways feared.

"Scooorpius." He smiled and grimaced at the sound of his old friend warbling to him from a bar stool. He took the one she was slapping her hand against as a clear signal, and rested his head on his hand, smiling at her as she tried to focus on one of the four Scorpius' she was seeing.

Because it was James and May the couple, and then Cassie and Scorpius- strictly friends- they had formed a bond that was just between them in the modest group. So whenever James and May drifted off into their own private world, Cassie and Scorpius would sit in the corner and wait it out together, all the while enjoying each other's company. So this made it easier for him to talk to her. Especially when she was this drunk- there wasn't a chance she'd remember anything the next morning.

"I just wont yooh to know." She slurred, dipping this way and that in her drunken state, "Thaat I reespekt yooh. N-na-nah I rehlly doo!" She added firmly when Scorpius shook his head in exasperation. She flapped a hand at him so he would pay her the proper attention she needed, "Yaw…yaw _strong._ After….after EVRYfink!"

Scorpius nodded silently, wondering just when James would get here with his own drink so he wouldn't have to have this conversation again.

"It's just so…so _trajik_!" Cassie whispered in a hiss, her eyes sparkling, "Yooh…yooh luvved her…yooh luvved her _so. Much._" She smacked the bar with her palm twice to emphasize the last two words, "But it waz jusst tooh layt… shee woz jusst gon. Beefore yooh cood fix it." Her shoulders slumped in sorrow, "It's just …yooh guyz _belongg_!"

"Yeah." Scorpius whispered hoarsely, unable to speak any louder than this, "But, sometimes these things happen-"

"And now yoou're..you're gonna look for her." Cassie said with hushed reverence, bringing a hand to her chest, the other clutching her drink like a handrail, "Without any clues, or _any _infumashon…it's so heroic."

Scorpius blushed, "It's nothing like that…I'm travelling for work too."

"No." Cassie said, shaking her head as if he just didn't understand, "Nah. Nope. It's for _Roze…_and yooh know it. I jusst _hayted _wot it did to yooh wen she left…"

Scorpius sighed, took the bottle from her hand and downed it in one go. Maybe he _was _in the mood for cheering up a bit.

"Don't tell me she's depressed you again." May sighed, sitting on the other side of Cassie, and James on the other side of her, "Well, at least she's got you drinking. I already put alcohol in your butterbeer in any case."

Scorpius accepted the butter beer and enjoyed the fuzzy feeling that began to seep through him, making the memories of Rose just that little bit more blurred.

It wasn't until May had pulled James up to dance and Cassie had fallen asleep, using her arms for a pillow, that it happened. It was then that a small hand fell onto his forearm as he watched the hair that had fallen in front of Cassie's mouth flutter forward and backward with her heavy breaths, shocked him out of his stupor, caused him to turn and look into the face of the person sitting just one stool away from him.

The world stopped turning.

And then went spinning the other way. Everything went backwards so nothing made sense. Except one fact that made tears come to his eyes, happiness to overwhelm his heart.

"Rose," He breathed, the air hitching in his too-tight throat. Her startling blue eyes were wide and brimming with tears. He could barely hear himself over the pounding of his heart, could see nothing but the beauty of her, a fully-fledged woman.

Her titan hair had grown over the two years, there was a flourish of spirals piled up on the crown of her head, secured with a small quill. Was she a journalist? A novelist? Or was it simply a quirky habit she had, one that had developed without him. Hey eyes had a certain maturity to them now, an age past her own, her golden eyelashes longer, and softly curving skywards. She had grown into her sloping cheek bones, and her rosebud lips quivered as she attempted a smile. The smile that proved she was still his Rose.

"Wh…" He began hoarsely. What? Why? Where? Which to start with? There were so many questions, ones that she'd left him with, and ones she had brought with her now, hanging between them with the loudest of silences.

They could do nothing but look at each other for just a while longer. Over her shoulder, Scorpius could see James twirling a laughing May, and wondered if he should alert him to Rose's return.

"No, not yet." Rose pleaded softly, as she followed his gaze to the giggling couple, "And isn't he quiet the hypocrite? That's a Slytherin he's dancing with!" She smiled faintly, and Scorpius felt his heart break and mend quicker than the tears glancing down her cheeks.

"Rose…" It seemed alright to speak her name again, and he relished it, the way it spoke beauty and romance with one breath, "You have to know what happened, you have to-"

"I know," She soothed, and her warm palm pressed into his, laid upwards on the bar surface. Her fingers tangled with his, "I've dropped in on mum and dad. They told me everything, why you did it, what happened with James and Matilda, and where you've been living, you and the others. It seems I've missed a lot- you're leaving tomorrow?"

Scorpius nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, this is my leaving celebration," He took a glance at the snorting Cassie, and knew how pathetic his party must have seemed. He found that he couldn't look away for long, Rose drew him to her, as he believed she would if he went searching for her across the globe. But she had found him, "I'm curse breaking for Gringotts- across Asia. There's a lot of Ancient Temples tha-"

Rose leant forwards and pushed her lips up against his. He melted into her, and felt his heart beat out to her, like all those years ago. His lips broke into a smile as her warm hands ran through his hair.

May had been wrong; (although she'd never admit it) letting go of Rose had never been the way to make his life complete. He'd just had to wait for her.

They broke apart, and Rose's sweet breath mingled with his as she breathed life into him. His hand was cupped around the back of her soft neck, his thumb grazing the spot just behind the shell of her ear. He buried his face in her hair, wanting to devour her, to take her into him so she'd never leave him again.

"I've _never _stopped loving you." Scorpius said fiercely, "Not in all these nine years. I'm so sorry for what happened….I'm sorry I had to end it like th-"

"Shh." Rose hushed sweetly, wrapping her arms around him, robbing him of his breath, "What I put in that letter was so much worse.

"What _you _did was for my protection, and I understand that, you sweet man…I was so full of hate for myself I passed it onto you. I guess I couldn't deal with it by myself and after you left me I didn't have anyone to turn to. What you did made me love you no less. But it's nearly killed me going over and over what I put in that letter, even what I put in James'.

"Neither of you deserved it and all I've wanted to do was find you again, just to…"

She explained herself by pulling him into another kiss, one less fervent and more slow, one that lasted, on that they could take in and savour and thank God for.

"So. I hear Asia's lovely this time of year." She raised her blue eyes to meet his. He nearly sang.

"Then you're coming with me."

"I'd follow you across the world." She whispered, clutching his face in her hands. Scorpius softened.

"I nearly did just that." He smiled a lilting smile and she laughed a lyrical laugh. This moment was beautiful.

"Let's get out of here." She said, and Scorpius was out of his seat before she'd finished the thought. He didn't let go of her, holding her waist, stroking her hair, kissing her forehead and her eyelashes and the tears from her cheeks. As they left the bar, they passed James and May who were still dancing, now in a tighter embrace as they swayed clumsily. May was the one facing their way. Her eyes widened as she saw them standing together. James turned to see what she was staring at, but before he could May grabbed his face, asked him "Haven't you forgotten something?" And planted a kiss full on his lips. Forgetting everything, James smiled and returned it enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her from the floor. In this compromising position, May opened her eyes and winked at Scorpius and Rose.

"_Thanks_." Scorpius mouthed, and so they could leave uninterrupted by family reunions. They would meet again.

They walked through the moonlit street, a drunken wizard warbling a love song, cool night air blessing their heated bodies.

"You know, some people would call us star-crossed by now." Scorpius mused, coming to a stop because he had to take another look at her. Gently, he pulled the quill from her hair and watched it spill down her back in a wave of fiery curls. She sighed and took both his hands in hers. He saw a future, he saw a life with her. He saw Rose.

"Mmh?" She asked, and then threw back her head to yell to the night sky:"_Then I defy you, stars_!"

It rang out around the street and even the drunk faltered in his ditty. Scorpius laughed, at what he didn't know.

"What?" He asked, a beautiful smile curling his tone. Rose shrugged coyly as burning spirals fell into her azure eyes, that shone as they reflected the starlight.

"Just something I read once."

And their story went on…

--

_"Then I defy you, stars!"- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 5.1_

--

**_So there it is! Not a tragedy after all- it did say a TWIST on Romeo & Juliet, possibly one of the most beautiful pieces of literature this world will ever see. _**

**_I just want to clarify that I meant their story would go on and put in that last quote in the sense that they lived a full life together, and that they were indeed defying the stars/fate, something that the original lovers declared but never got to achieve. _**

**_So I'm NOT doing a sequel...that I know of. _**

**_I would LOVE to do something with James and May, though. They're a gorgeous couple._**

**_So that took a lot of willpower, and without my good friend Pink Pritstick (COUGH! May COUGH!) This plot wouldn't have been as good as I think it is. Thanks so much to you reviewers, especially the ones who committed themselves to giving me the pleasure of one each chapter. And I know it's RUDE to demand this, but if you haven't reviewed yet, I'd really appreciate it if you'd "drop me a line" so to speak, as I like to say, due to the rules of "Equivalent Exchange"- I give you a story, you tell me what you think! :)_**

**_This was totally worth giving up my schoolwork for!_**

**_And NOW I'm going to write another humor story- GOD I need cheering up! This story sucked the life out of me- you can see where I went loopy and put in some weird comedy moments. Oops. _**

**_Oh and the AWESOME character Diaz is dedicated to my fabulous friend, Stefanie. (Stoof ;D) Well he's hers already...but whatever! I'm being all up on my high horse and GRANTING her permission! _**

**_So I should shush now- I really hope you enjoyed this story, that you'll favorite it and may even read it again sometime!_**

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_Love you as always, readers._**

**_Caspre x_**

**_(P.S. JAMIE WE LOVE YOU!)_**


End file.
